Pulse
by Sea Stars
Summary: Vampires do not exist. They are myths and legends, and nothing more. The thing about legends and myths is that there is always some truth to them, as Mazaki Anzu is about to find out. Atem/Anzu.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters in this fan fic are all property of their original creators and owners and not mine in any way, nor did I profit from this in any way._

* * *

**Pulse**

© Sea Stars

* * *

My name is Mazaki Anzu and I was born into a world that you may not understand.

I was born into the world of the vampire.

You probably think I am crazy. After all, vampires don't exist. They are merely fictional creatures spawned by the human imagination as a means to scare and entertain; Myths and legends and nothing more.

The thing about legends and myths is that there is always some truth to them.

I learned that lesson the hard way.

* * *

Domino, Japan: the city that never sleeps.

A bustling metropolis by day, turned paradise by nightfall, Domino seems like the ideal place. And with two of the World's dominate corporations – The Kaiba Corporation and the Asian branch of Industrial Illusions calling it home – Domino City is the perfect city for an up and start business man to get his feet wet.

My father was one of those business men. When Kaiba Corp began hiring fresh faces, he packed up our things and moved me and my mother from Kyoto to Domino City in anticipation of getting a job.

He eventually did as a legal consultant.

Legal Consultant; it did not seem like that big of a deal, but apparently in Kaiba Corp it was. If you worked for Kaiba Seto, you worked with the crème of the crop and were treated as such. While my father climbed the corporate latter, and weaved through political circles on the corporation's behalf, my mother and I had nothing for want it seemed.

Yes, life was good.

But nothing lasts forever.

* * *

I first noticed things were a bit off was when my father was transferred to the nightshift. When he came home that first morning after, his fingers were wrapped in a sterile medical dressing. My mother and I were instantly worried. Father quickly assured us that he had not been severely injured and removed the bandage, showing us the minor infliction.

Beneath the sterile white roll of cotton, on his right ring finger, was a funny little mark. It was a symbol of some kind. My father said it was a mandatory tattoo given to all the nighttime employees and that it was some kind of hieratic text.

My mother and I were shocked and surprised to say the least. My father had a tattoo.

"Apparently it the latest way to scan your identity at the corporation," my father told us. "All employees working at night must have them."

"What does it mean?" Mother wanted to know.

"I'm not sure exactly…"

"It means Kaiba," I whispered.

I could read the marking my father's hand as if it were written in plan Japanese or English.

My father continued working hard and eventually become one of the top legal advisors in the Corporation. We were on top of the world, it seemed. I had everything a budding teenager desired, but most of all, I had my parents, and they had me. I could have stayed content forever.

Nothing lasts forever.

My happiness was not to be.

* * *

The night the vampires came was a night I shall never forget.

I can still hear the sound of their feet on the floor.

I can still here the snap of my father's neck and my mother's terrorized scream as a pair of sharp canines pierced her skin and drained her life force.

I can still see their shadowed forms roaming the hallway as I peered out from my hiding spot inside the coat closet.

I remember because the night the vampires killed my parents was also the night I started to live.

* * *

"It's alright. You can come out now." A soft, deep voice whispered.

I blinked through the tears and found myself looking into a pair of Prussian blue eyes. A firm, yet gentle hand tugged me from my safe haven.

"No!" I screamed.

"Hush. It's all right. You're safe now."

Red and blue lights flashed in the area, as my savor lifted me into his arms and took me to nearby ambulance where my external wounds were treated.

As the EMT cleansed my abrasions, I felt my savior's eyes upon me.

"What's your name?" he asked. He bent down on one knee so that he was eye-level with me.

I was too lost in my grief to reply.

"Okay then. My name is Matushita Jiro." He paused for a moment. "Such a pretty girl," he crooned. His fingers gently raised my chin upward for a better look. I felt his body stiffen in slight surprise. "I was wrong. Not pretty, but beautiful." He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Tell me, how is it you came by such surprising eyes, little one?"

I was silent. The answer would only cause my heart to ache more. Yet, something in his eyes coaxed me. I couldn't explain it, but there was something about Matushita Jiro that called to me. I felt as if I had known him my whole life and instinctively trusted him.

"M-my m-mother gave them to me." I stammered out.

"That was very kind of her," he soothed. "Water is good. It's constantly changing and adapting. It also guards against fire."

A stretcher with one of my parents' bodies passed us. Tears welled up in my eyes. "W-what is gonna happen to me?"

"Well, first we are going to get you to a hospital as soon as Sally here finishes her assessment. After that…" he trailed off, uncertain. Not that I blamed him. Here I was suddenly all alone; a thirteen-year-old girl with no idea where to go or what to do.

I almost burst into tears again, when I felt Jiro's calloused hands incase my own.

"We'll figure it out as we go." He gave my hands a comforting squeeze.

"…Anzu…"

"Huh?"

"My name…is Anzu…"

* * *

Yes. Jiro was a vampire. He explained to me that Domino City was just one of many cities that were under vampire jurisdiction. He took me to a working vampire establishment and even showed me his fangs to prove the fact.

He didn't need to prove anything to me.

Any delusions I had about vampires being fictional were thrown out the window the night I saw my mother's flesh pierced by a man's canines.

Jiro had been sent in by The Kaiba Corporation to investigate my parents' murder. He told me that my parents had accidentally become involved in the crosshairs of a war between vampires and President Kaiba was one of the ancient vampires known purebloods.

Someone had decided to deal a blow to vampire powerhouse Kaiba Seto by getting rid of his top advisors and their families.

And that someone made a fatal mistake by not noticing the thirteen-year-old girl hidden inside the closet, who watched as her parents were slaughtered.

I made a vow then. I would find and rid the world of the vampires who shattered my family. When I finally came of age, I confronted Jiro and told him that I wanted in.

Little did I know at the time, that I had always been inside the vampire circle of affairs and in some eyes, I had never left it.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Is anybody home?"

A fist pounded on the door.

"Ugh, come on Jiro! We know you're in there. Open up already!"

No answer.

"Damn it, Jiro. This isn't funny! Just open the door!"

"Uh, Jade? Maybe you shouldn't beat the door in? I mean, it's only 9 p.m. There's still plenty of daylight left."

"Yeah, so what's your point, Anzu?"

Mazaki Anzu rolled her eyes. "My point is that your brother may be still asleep and unless you want him to come out here and put your ass in a sling, you'd better stop pounding on his door with the force of a canon."

Next to her, Matushita Jade scoffed. "Please. You and I both know he couldn't touch me even if he tried." Her green eyes narrowed at the still closed door. "_Jiro_, if you don't open this door in the next five seconds, I'll –"

The door swung open in the middle of her threat. "You'll what?" the figure in the entryway asked, his arms crossed over his chest in a very dignified way. He raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow when she didn't immediately respond.

Jade huffed. She pushed her brother aside and stormed into the apartment, Anzu on her heels. "You suck, you know that? Anzu and I told you we were going out for the day last night, but do you leave the key out so we can let ourselves in why _you_ sleep?"

"Well excuse me for not wanting any unwelcome guests to interrupt my slumber. Unlike you Jade, I am a pure blood vampire. I prefer to sleep during the day, like most of the masses."

"Whatever. Just because you sleep during the day doesn't mean you can't open the door and let us in." She and Anzu stopped to remove their shoes and coats, before heading toward the living room. "Anyways, 'Zoo and I need to get ready for work."

"I thought you were sleeping tonight?" Jiro asked the brown-haired girl with his sister.

"Well, I was planning too, but Hilde called me on the way home. She said she could really use an extra hand with all the paper work."

"I see. So that's why you're _both_ here to get ready. So you can _both_ help with the filing?"

"Deskwork is boring bro. Every cold, active, and pending case must be looked at and categorized properly. That's why 'Zoo and I are going to split up whatever Hilde dishes out. Besides, three bodies can get more work done than one."

Jiro blinked at Jade. "_Okay_. Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here and rest?" he asked Anzu.

Anzu placed her hands on her hips. "Look Jiro, I may be just a mere human compared to you and Jade, but that doesn't mean I can't function during the night either. Besides, what if something comes up and you need me?"

"We'll manage."

"Yeah, but what if a Jane or Bob Doe body is brought in?"

"I am sure the authorities will do just fine without your premonitions for one night, Anzu."

"Yeah right," Jade snorted. "Anzu's visions are what have helped us solve of half the cases we've had in the past year. The department would be lost without her and you know it."

"I am merely giving her the option to take it easy, Jade. You forget that Anzu is a human. I am sure she needs plenty of rest after running around with you all day."

"I am fine, really. I slept in late today, remember? I can work." Anzu gave Jiro a wink. "No need to worry about me."

"'Zoo can always catnap at headquarters if she gets too tired. Duo does have that couch in his and Hilde's joint office." Jade offered.

Jiro folded. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you don't overdo it, Anzu."

"I won't, I promise. Now can we please get ready for work?"

"The sun sets within an hour. We'll go then."

* * *

"Ah, home, sweet home," Jade crooned sarcastically as Jiro steered his customized 2008 Chevrolet Camaro into the parking lot of Domino Precinct in the heart of the downtown district. "I just can't _wait_ to get my hands on all the paperwork." Arms folded, she leaned back in the rear seat.

"Oh come on Jade, I am sure it won't be that bad." Anzu quipped from where she was riding shotgun.

"Bad? You obviously don't know, Hilde." The spitfire gave an involuntary shudder. "I bet there's a whole desk full waiting for us. Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will call in with a field job that Jiro or Duo can't handle."

"You would leave me to suffer?" Anzu feigned mock hurt.

Jade gave Anzu a wicked grin. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you Anzu-chan. Besides, it's not like I am gonna see any action anyway. Not when this here bum gets to see it all." Her eyes ticked toward her brother. "Besides 'Zoo, I am only a dhampir."

"So? Why does that matter? You're an excellent fighter."

"I am not all that great."

Jiro's laughter broke though the conversation. "Don't listen to her Anzu. Jade is being modest. She is a very skilled combatant. Any vampire best think twice before confronting her in an alley. And what she does lack in physical strength, her unique heritage makes up for." Jiro elaborated, as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition. "As a dhampir, Jade has the best of both worlds."

"Correction bro; I can get sun sickness just like you, and I'm most definitely not immune to decapitation or dismemberment. Plus, _unlike you_, I still age like a human," Jade quipped.

"A minor detail, as you can slow the aging process by consuming blood." Jiro told her as he got out of the car.

Jade waited until he raised the seat up. "Yeah, unfortunately I also inherited the vampire's thirst, a fact that you've been privileged to witness a few times now." She spoke to Anzu, while climbing out of the backseat.

"Yes," Anzu shut her car door. "But that still doesn't explain why Jiro forbids you from taking cases."

"I don't forbid her, Anzu. The decision to take cases has always been in her hands. She just chooses not too."

"Then how come you don't do field work, Jade?"

"I have my reasons," The half-human replied. "Let's just say, there are other ways I can help. Getting involved in CSI isn't one of them, and besides," her tone lightened significantly and she gave Anzu another wink. "I wouldn't want my brother here to worry about me."

That comment earned her an eye-roll from Jiro. "Please," he muttered.

"I wuv you too, Nii-sama."

"Whatever. Let's just get inside before I hurl." Sister or not, Jade was really pushing the sentiments.

* * *

"Oy, Jiro!"

The cheerful voice of vampire and detective Duo Maxwell was the first thing Jiro heard when they entered the main offices of the police station.

"Duo," he acknowledged as Jade and Anzu exchanged their own hellos with the American vampire.

"Hey girls," Duo greeted them with a debonair smile. "So, which one of you lucky ladies get to hang with me tonight?"

"Neither," a sharp female voice came from behind him. Turning, Duo found himself looking into the blue eyes of his wife and fellow detective Hilde Schbeiker. "They'll be spending the evening with me."

Duo paled. "Hi Hilde…I uh, didn't see you there."

"Obviously," she replied tartly. Hilde turned her attention toward their guests. "I do hope my husband hasn't been annoying you too bad."

Both Anzu and Jade stifled giggles at Duo's deer-in-the headlights expression. "Hey Hilde," Jade greeted through her giggles, "And no, we just got here."

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want to have to kill him this early in the night."

"Oh come on, babe! I was only teasing." Duo held his hands up in protest.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Hilde waved her own hand in dismissal. "Forget about it Duo. I've got more important things to worry about at the moment. Like cleaning up that mess on my desk that Kaiba sent over."

"Well don't look me. I tried going through those files and it ain't anything but one big headache."

"Yeah, well it's my headache, and if I don't get those files organized and off my desk by sunup, Hubb will can my ass. That's why I asked Anzu and Jade here to come down and give me a hand."

"Glad to help, Hilde. Anzu and I can help take care of the files, while Jiro and Duo handle the streets." Jade offered, while Anzu gave a nod.

"That is assuming that anything _actually_ happens," Duo folded his arms. "Not many vamps want to kill beyond their bodily needs, and not many humans want to commit manslaughter with the city being under KC jurisdiction and all. Kaiba has the city cleaned up with his personal squadrons." Duo gave his head a resolute shake. "Only an idiot would attempt a felony these days."

"Ah, there in lies the problem Maxwell."

Duo gave Jiro a curious glance, to which the other vampire added, "This city is filled with idiots since the collapse of the monarchy and death of the High Vampire."

"What's 'the High Vampire'?" Anzu asked.

"The King of the Vampire Race," Jade supplied. "High Vampire is just a title variation."

Jiro gave his sister a nod. "Many vampires vied for the throne once the King was killed. Unfortunately, all the fighting led to war between vampire clans. Brother, against brother. The fighting went on for years. It seemed as though it would never end, until _they_ appeared on the scene."

Anzu arched an eyebrow. "_They_?"

"The Big Three," Duo answered. "The vampire oligopoly as I like to call them: Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Mutou Yami. They control the vampire actions of the city, and most of the world. Anyone who goes against them is pretty much never heard of again."

"I know who _they_ are Duo. Jiro's ambiguous reference just though me off. What I don't get is how these three vampires in particular came to be in charge. Where they juiced up with so much power that no one dared to stand against them or did they charm your people with their charisma?"

Jade gave a shrug. "A little bit of both, I guess. I think what really synched it was the fact they promised to restore many of the old monarchy's principles and beliefs."

"The previous ruler was a good king. He treated his people well and with respect." Jiro reasoned.

"And how do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"How well the pharaoh ruled. There are no complete records of him at all; only vague references that speak of his existence and supposed death."

Jiro glared at her. "You've been reading my texts again, haven't you?" he snapped.

Anzu flinched. "Maybe."

"Damn it, Anzu. I specifically remember asking you to stay out of my stuff!"

"I _know_, and I am sorry. I just feel more connected to you and Jade when I read about your past, and to my dreams."

Jiro's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What dreams?"

"Forget it. I promise from now on I won't go snooping through your things without permission okay?"

"Fine, but what about these dreams of yours –"

"I told you, forget it. It's nothing."

Jiro was about to grill her further, when his sister intervened. "Oh come on bro, leave the poor girl alone. Really, it's bad enough you chastise her in public, but now have to go and give her the third degree? You heard 'Zoo – it's nothing. Now come on, let's quit arguing and get to work. I for one would like to get those files done before dawn emerges."

"Amen," Hilde agreed.

"Right, so let's get a move on," Jade gripped Anzu's arm tightly, and motioned to Hilde with her head.

As they made their way to Hilde and Duo's joint office, Jade could feel her brother's gaze on her.

_Ugh, _She groaned through their mental connection. _Will you please stop burning a hole in the back of my skull? _

_Perhaps if you would tell me what's going on in the first place, I wouldn't have to glare at you so much._

_What do you mean?_

There was a scoff on Jiro's end. _Don't play the innocent with me Jade. I know you, and I know Anzu. I also know that the only way she could have gotten access to my ancient texts was by coming to you. You gave her access, despite that fact that I explicitly told you not too! _

_Okay, you caught me. I am sorry. _Jade sighed. _Anzu was curious about our family's origins, that's all._

_Nice try, _Jiro deadpanned. _But I told Anzu our origins long ago, when she was a child._

_Look, all I know she's suddenly become curious about our family and more specifically, you._

_Me?_

_She_ _seems fascinated by the fact that our family once dwelled in Egypt. That's all, I swear!_

_And you didn't think that her sudden interest in the ancient land of Kemet would be something to inform me on?_ Jiro chastised._ Jade,_ _you may be my half-sister and you may have been born in this era but those circumstances do not excuse you! You know how hard I've worked to keep Anzu safe and making sure she never comes into contact with anything or anyone that's connected to the inner circle._

Jade sent him the mental equivalent of an eye roll. _And yet, here you are brother, hiding her right beneath their noses. How ironic. You wish to keep her hidden from them, but you play a dangerous game in doing so._

_Sometimes, the best way to hide is right out in public. _Jiro admitted.

_Uh-huh. Tell Jiro, what happens _when _she's discovered? What happens _when _she learns the truth?_

_That is not likely to happen. _Jiro frowned. He ignored Jade's use of 'when' and not 'if'.

_But what would happen if she did discover the truth and they found about her, Jiro? What would you do?_

Jiro's end of the link was silent._ I see, _Jade murmured, as she watched her brother's conflicting face disappear when Hilde's office door closed between them.

* * *

Jiro wanted to respond to his sister, but she had managed to render him speechless with that one little question.

What would you do?

_I don't know, _he admitted to himself. _But I won't lose Anzu again_.

The sound a phone being slammed down on its cradle startled Jiro out of his thoughts. Someone must have called in while he had been conversing mentally with Jade. He honed in on the direction of the noise and found Duo bent over a desk, his left hand over the phone receiver, while his right was busy scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Pack your things. We've got one."

"Where?"

"Sunset and 5th," Duo ripped the piece of stationary off its pad.

Jiro frowned. "Isn't that were *The HIVE is?"

"Oh yeah," Duo's face was a big grin. "You ready to roll?"

"Always, but the HIVE isn't exactly my favorite place frequent. Too many people know this face, if you know what I mean. Maybe I should let you handle it."

"No can do, Matushita. Hubb asked for you personally. Apparently it's someone you know."

* * *

_To be continued…_

*The HIVE is from _Resident Evil_, the movie, which I do not own. As in my other vampire tales, it is the premiere nightclub and a safe house where vampires and other supernatural frequent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Red lights flared on top of police cars as beat cops and detectives investigated the area outside the HIVE nightclub. Nearby, the chalk out line of a body could be seen on the pavement of the alley, while an ambulance and several police cars swarmed the site.

Leaning against his squad car, Familiar and Domino City Police Chief Hubb Lebowski crossed his arms in an impatient manner. After a few moments in the position, he cast a conspicuous glace at his watch. "Where the hell are they?" He wondered to no one in particular.

His coat rang. Hubb reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Lebowski here," he answered. There was a pause as someone spoke on the other end. "Finally, it's about time they got here. Clear the way," he related to the party on the other end of the line before snapping the phone shut.

Moments later, a sleek yellow Camaro pulled up to the crime scene, and two individuals got out.

"About damn time Maxwell," Hubb called to the man who emerged from the passenger side. "I was beginning to think the two of you would never show up."

"Hey, keep your shirt on Lebowski. I got him here didn't I?" Duo slammed the car door for emphasis.

"More like he got you here Maxwell," Hubb stated, seeing the other figure that emerged from the driver's seat. "Matushita," he greeted, as the other shut his door.

"Lebowski," Jiro returned as he and Duo approached where the detective stood. "What've you got?" he asked as they began walking toward the yellow tape.

"Homicide. About 10 o'clock, I get an anonymous call from the HIVE saying they've got a stiff outside their doors." Hubb pointed to the chalk markings beneath them. "The victim appeared to be a humanoid male in his mid-twenties," he motioned to the blood stains in the concrete, "But upon further investigation, we discovered that he wasn't exactly a mere human."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"Well that's the thing," Hubb admitted. "My wife done some poking around while she was examining the body on a stretcher. She found his I.D. As it turns out the Bob Dole is actually one of the elite."

Duo let out a low whistle. "Ouch."

"We don't know his exact position in the ranks." Hubb led them over to gunnery stationed at the back of the ambulance. "We were hoping you could tell us what we're dealing with here."

Jiro unzipped and peered into the body bag "It's Von Schroeder," he breathed, upon seeing the familiar face and lavender colored locks of hair that were signature to the man who bore the name.

"Whoa, time out. Siegfried Von Schroeder," Duo was shocked. "Isn't he the owner of Schroeder Industries?

"Unfortunately," Jiro turned to Hubb. "What did Cher say the cause of death was?"

"Loss of blood, induced through a neck wound."

"What?" Jiro snapped. The look of surprise on his face was replaced by something skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Hubb nodded. "Cher found traces of hair and salvia near the on the body that don't match Mister Von Schroeder's."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that you made us haul our asses down here to just investigate some vampire's dinner?" Duo was less than impressed by the situation.

"The guy is Elite, Maxwell."

"Yeah, but still this hardly qualifies as a reason to ask for Matushita or myself. I mean, come on Hubb, your men aren't that incompetent. Why couldn't they handle it?"

"_Because_, Maxwell -"

"Because Siegfried Von Schroeder wasn't just a mere human with a rank, he was also a vampire." A new voice spoke. The three males whirled around. Standing a few feet away from them was a beautiful, blonde haired female with violet eyes.

"Kujaku," Jiro whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh come now, Jiro. You didn't think _we_ would ignore a murder of this caliber, now did you, hon?"

Jiro narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I just didn't expect to see you here. What, is Jounouchi getting so lazy that he has to send someone else to do his dirty work?"

"Smart ass," she hissed. "Jounouchi's around. He just got a bit sidetracked, that's all."

"I am surprised Kaiba's not here. After all Siegfried was his business partner…"

"Kaiba's detained at the moment too," Mai's violet eyes narrowed. "You can stop with the twenty questions. You're stuck with me. No one else is coming. So get over it, hon." She approached the group. "Maxwell, Detective," she greeted the other two males.

"Lady Mai," The two replied simultaneously with a nod a reverence.

"Please, just Mai. I am here on behalf of my peers."

"I guessed as much. So what do you know?"

"First thing is first, Jiro. How about you and I do a little catching up, in private?"

"Fair enough; would you excuse us for a moment, gentlemen?"

As Mai walked away from the crowded area, Jiro pulled Duo aside. "Have Hubb conduct a sweep on the inside for any suspicious activity. I want an identification check on everyone that was here from the time this establishment opened until now."

"You got it," Duo replied.

Jiro's eyes traveled to where Mai was patiently waiting for him. "If you need me, I won't be far."

Duo's cracked a smile. "Roger that. Just be sure and watch your back Jiro. The Lady Mai is a pistol, or so I've heard."

"You have _no_ idea…"

* * *

"Running with the authorities now, are we?" Mai inquired once they were out of the ear-shot.

"It beats sitting around and doing nothing."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I can't say I'm surprised though. Rumors of your exploits have even reached the inner circle."

"I am surprised you believe them. Most rumors are a little more than vicious lies."

Mai flipped her long, golden hair back over her shoulder. "I think rumors are great. Have you heard any about me?"

"Only that your bite is worse than your bark, _Lady Jounouchi_; and that you're now the bride and wife of one of the most powerful vampires in the world." Jiro leaned against one of the vehicle's doors. "Sorry, I didn't make it to the wedding by the way. Did you get the gift Jade sent?"

"Uh-huh, and I must admit, that sister of yours has excellent taste. Jounouchi and I were both extremely pleased with the choice of fabric." Her tone turned playful. "Are you sure you're not full blooded siblings?"

"I'm quite sure. She's half human remember? Anyway, I'll tell her you said thank you. She was worried you wouldn't get it on time. She was very upset she couldn't go."

"We sent you both an invitation." Mai pointed out. "I must say that we were a little miffed that you declined, Matushita."

Jiro snorted. "Somehow, I don't think we would have been welcomed by all the affiliating guests."

Mai looked away. "No, I suppose not." She refaced him. "Look, I am not normally one for butting into personal affairs, but I gotta know: why'd you do it? Why did you leave?"

_Why did you turn your back on us?_

"I was relieved of my duties. I had no reason to stay."

Mai scowled. "Bullshit. Do you honestly think that _she_ would want you to abandon your loyalties?"

"That's just it, Mai. My loyalty was to _her_, and now that _she's_ gone, I know longer have any ties to the court."

"Idiot, you're _her _brother aren't you? Well, the last I checked, that blood tie guarantees you more influence then any of us."

Jiro's eyes narrowed. "In case you haven't noticed, Kujaku, I am not exactly on favorableterms with _him_. Why do think I have reduced myself to investigator for the human authorities? It's so I wouldn't come into contact with any court members. Although, it's apparent I need to work on _that_," he growled.

"Hey," Mai held up her hands in defense. "I didn't ask for Siegfried to cop it, okay? It's not my fault it's a small world, but enough reminiscing. I am not about to go prying into your affairs. I value my life after all."

"Good. If you continued to provoke me, I may have to end your existence."

"I wasn't talking about you, Matushita. Besides, we both know that you don't have the guts for _that_."

"And what makes you so certain that I wouldn't?"

"Because, if you killed me, you'd have not one, but two vampire heavyweights pissed at you. And I can guarantee that Jounouchi won't be as lenient as Yami, seeing how you'd be the one who pulled the trigger directly, and _without_ a guilty conscious."

"Speaking of the devil how is he?"

"You mean, what's he been up too?" Mai gave him a knowing look. "No need to worry your pretty head, Jiro. He's been hiding out in Egypt for awhile now, so you're ass is safe."

_For now_, she added, silently.

"What makes you think I'm worried about my ass? It's not like I fear Yami."

"Then you're obviously not thinking with a clear head. Everyone fears him. Jounouchi and I included. Granted, we are part of his circle of confidants, but we still have _sense_." Mai leveled her stare at the male vampire. "You would too, if you knew what was good for you."

"Guess I am just crazy then."

"Crazy? No, you're not crazy. You're fucking insane."

"Perhaps, but even if I wanted to make amends, there's no way I could. I have other priorities now."

"Jade," Mai said simply. "How is she nowadays? I bet she's grown since the last I saw her. Is she enjoying the nightlife?"

"I suppose so. As we speak, she's working down at the Prescient, helping with the paper work."

"What? No cases?" Mai was surprised.

"No. She has her reasons, though."

"That's understandable," Mai agreed. "Her dhampir heritage could present problems."

"I am glad you see that way."

"Yeah, well just don't keep her too cooped up Jiro. If you do, you're gonna have one hell of a spitfire on your hands."

"I already do. Luckily, her human side seems to prevent her from becoming too rambunctious."

"Speaking of humans," Mai ventured. "Another rumor has it that you took in a human girl awhile back."

"What of it?"

"Well, can you confirm? Is it true? Or is somebody just circling a load of is?"

"I did. Her parents worked for Kaiba Corp. and were attacked in killed in the massacre eight years ago. I took her in until I was able to locate a suitable home for her, but that's all in the past." Jiro assured her.

It wasn't a total lie. He did find Anzu a permanent home with him and Jade. However, he would stake his own heart before he even let Mai or rest of the inner-circle know of her location, let alone lay eyes on her.

"I see. Well, enough of the pomp and circumstance. Let's get back to the reason you and I are standing in the middle of downtown. What do you know about our little murder investigation, here?"

"Not much, only that Cher seems to think that Siegfried was attacked and drained by a fellow vampire."

"Right, I got that. Anything else, I mean, do you have idea of who could be capable of such a thing?"

Jiro shook his head. "The whole thing isn't plausible."

"True, I mean who ever heard of a vampire preying on another of its kind?" Mai shook her head. "The whole scenario is just fucked up. One thing is for sure, Jounouchi's not going to be too happy about this and neither is Kaiba for that matter. Siegfried controlled a huge portion of the financial block. He isn't going to be easy to replace."

"I more concerned about finding the creature that did this. It won't be easy either, considering we have no leads at the moment."

"You don't think it was a vampire?"

"The body may have vampire fang impressions on it, but there is no way a _normal_ vampire could have done this."

"How can you be sure?" Mai wanted to know. She had a feeling the estranged vampire was holding something back, and something important.

"I am not."

"So, we're at a dead end?"

"Unless Hubb or someone else can provide us with more info, then yes."

"Perfect," Mai bit out with sarcasm. She was about to say more, when her cell phone went off. "Excuse me, hon," she hit the send button and placed the phone up to her ear. "Yeah?" she answered. "Huh?" Mai's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?"

Chatter from the other end.

"Alright, alright…calm down. I'll be right there." She snapped the phone shut. She shot Jiro apologetic glance. "Looks like I'll have to take a rain check on our conversation, hon. Duty calls."

Jiro nodded. "I'll leave you to it then. Milady," Jiro placed a fist over his heart and bowed to her.

"Uh-huh. Look, just be sure to share with me any information you find on the slime that did this. From the smell and look of things, this is not something _any_ of us can ignore."

"You have my word."

"I hold you to it, hon," Mai warned. "And I am not one to cross," she finished, before slinking backwards into the shadows and disappearing.

_No._ Jiro agreed. _You are most definitely a worthy opponent Kujaku Mai._

"Damn, she's good." Jiro heard Duo's voice from behind him. "I could barely make out her exit from here."

"Yes. The shadows are with her. She is a formidable force indeed."

"No wonder Jounouchi took her as his bride. She could break a man with just her looks if she wanted to."

Jiro let out a chuckle. "Perhaps…"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps?" he echoed. "Ugh wait, I forgot man. Unlike the rest of us - the normal masses and Turned vampires – you don't fear the inner circle." He sighed. "Then again, I suppose that comes with being one of them."

There was a pause, and then, "Did you get what I asked for."

"I talked to Chang Wufei. He's got the facility on lockdown and he's gonna secure me an audience with Vivian herself, while Hubb sweeps the guests."

"Mind if I join you?"

Duo shook his head in disbelief. "Wait a minute, what happened to not wanting to attract attention?"

"Let's just say, Vivian knows when to keep her mouth shut." Jiro cast a glance in the direction Mai disappeared. _Things just got even better_. He turned and faced Duo. "Besides, any information we need just got tougher to obtain."

"How do you figure that?"

"Let me rephrase that, any information _I_ need just got difficult for _me_ to obtain."

"The Lady Mai," Duo guessed. "And here I thought you were willing to share information."

"I am - to a certain extent. You're missing the point. With Mai here, that means Jounouchi has taken an interest in Siegfried's death, which means Kaiba has too."

"Did you really expect otherwise, Jiro? I mean, Siegfried was kind of a big player in vampire society, especially in the financial blocks. I'd be worried if they _didn't_ investigate his murder."

"You're still missing the point, Maxwell."

"What?"

"With Jounouchi and Kaiba involved, I've lost my eyes and ears."

"Huh?" Duo frowned briefly for a moment, and then it clicked. "Oh," he said dryly.

"_Oh,_" Jiro echoed mockingly.

"Look on the Brightside man, you still got me and Hilde, not to mention your sister and Anzu – uh, well okay. Maybe not Anzu," Duo corrected seeing the death look Jiro was throwing him at the mention of the brown-haired girl's name. "But you do have the rest of us."

"You don't fear the inner circle?" Jiro asked surprised.

"Hell yeah, I fear the circle, but the way I figure, you're on this case with me, so there should be no secrets between us. Besides, you are the best when it comes to finding out things - even Jounouchi or Kaiba can't contradict that," Duo shot Jiro a wicked grin. "I am sure between the four of us – that is Hilde, Jade, Hubb and I; we can convince Kaiba that we've got you on tight restriction. Though I highly doubt the need will rise. Kaiba and Jounouchi may dislike you, but they aren't stupid."

"You place a high value on my skills, Duo."

The American vampire merely shrugged. "I just know for a fact that there's not a recon agent worth a rat's ass in either of their employee rosters. That's why they rely so much on Familiars and civilian vampires like me and Hilde."

"You forgot about their women." Jiro pointed out. "Why do you think Mai was here? She and Kisara are pros when it comes to obtaining info, and let us not forget about Mokuba's girlfriend. Rebecca is perhaps second in hacking skills only to Kaiba himself."

"True, but do you think that their husbands are honestly going to let them investigate something as dangerous as this?" Duo asked. "I for one, think not."

Jiro smirked. "So, you're basing your assumption that they need me and my skill on their hearts?"

"Yeah," Duo agreed.

"A risky move," Jiro deduced. "Kisara and Mai won't just want to sit idly on the sidelines, no matter what the danger is. You do have a point though: no matter how much they wish it, Jounouchi and Kaiba won't allow them to be on the frontlines of this one. Not when a member of the vampire species can be killed so quickly and mysteriously _and_ without any warning. Kaiba will not want to take the chance of Kisara being critically injured again and both he and Jonouchi won't risk their mates being slaughtered, no matter how powerful the girls are," he concluded. "They've seen first hand what the destruction of a soul mate will do to a vampire."

"Exactly," Duo agreed. "And given the circumstances, I don't think the humans are gonna be able to handle this one on their own, which means aside from me, Hilde and handful of others, you my friend are all they have."

"Let us hope so," Jiro murmured in agreement, as the two of them entered the HIVE.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As she stepped out of the elevator, Mai found herself on the top floor of Kaiba Corporation and consequently the lobby of Kaiba Seto's office. She offered a friendly smile to the Familiar secretary who was seated at the simplistic mahogany desk adjacent to the French doors that where the entry way to the president's office.

"And how are we this evening, Miho?" Mai asked the flustered young secretary, who was currently sorting through what looked like a tower of paperwork and mini-column of disks.

"_Busy_," she replied. Miho thumbed through some more of the papers on her desk. "Kaiba-sama asked Leon to send over electronic and hard copies of all of Schroeder Corps latest transactions and business dealings. I think he is hoping there will be a clue as to why Mister. Siegfried was murdered or maybe a lead to an actual killer. So far though, I haven't been able to find anything suspicious. Then again, I've barely started," she stated dryly.

"Kaiba's got you sorting through this all by yourself?"

Miho shook her head. "No. Rebecca and Mokuba were going through some of the encrypted disks, but then they decided to go visit Leon. He's staying with some relatives for now," Miho shook her head sadly. "Poor kid, he's really torn up about his brother."

"I can imagine. Siegfried may have been sneaky bastard at times, competing with Kaiba Corp and all, but you gotta admit he did love Leon and vice-versa. To me they were kind of like the German versions of Mokuba and Kaiba."

Miho giggled. "Better not let Kaiba-sama hear you say that, Mai-san. He's liable to throw a fit.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Mai drawled. She turned her attention to the French styled doors. "It's too quiet."

Miho gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry Mai-san. They haven't killed each other. Kisara-san has seen to that."

"Thank God. I was afraid I'd be walking into war zone."

* * *

"Don't you ever knock?" Kaiba Seto questioned, as his office door opened and emitted the lovely, yet salacious vampiress known as Kujaku Mai. He was seated behind a large semi-circular desk and typing on what could only be a state of the art computer.

Kisara was standing over his right shoulder. Her crystalline eyes, which had been studying whatever was upon the computer screen, looked up when Mai entered. "Hello, Mai," she greeted, while shooting Seto a warning look out of the corner of one eye.

Mai gave Kisara a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning to the figure that was seated one of leather sofas. "Alright Jounouchi, what's so important that you call me in the middle of my investigation?"

Jounouchi waved his hand dismissively. "What did you find out?"

"W-What did I find out?" Mai huffed. "Boy, you got some nerve pulling me away from an investigation early and then asking me if I got all facts. Why I ought to –"

"_What_ did you find, Mai?"

Jounouchi's tone stopped Mai mid-rant. He was impatient and not in a giddy or anticipating way. No he was all business. Mai also noticed he had that _don't fuck with me_ expression he had managed to learn from working with Yami and Kaiba on his face at the moment. If she had been a Familiar or a vampire of lower station, Mai would have coward at that look. However, she wasn't just any vampire. She was his wife, and that look she _knew_. It wasn't intended to frighten her, just to get answers without all the pomp and circumstance.

"It's as we feared. The cause of death is ruled blood loss. Cher seems to think Siegfried was being hunted. There were bite marks on corpse," she told him.

"Was it a vampire?" the question came from Kisara.

"Cher seems to think so…but…"

"You don't agree with her," Jounouchi finished. "You think it was some type of demon?"

"I am not sure," Mai admitted. "Cher's theory is improbable, yet all the known evidence seems to prove it. It doesn't make sense though. Vampire or dhampir, we aren't a cannibalistic race. We _can't_ be. The genetic make-up of both species makes it impossible for us to _survive_ off of each other. I mean sure, I can take a sip from you every now and then to tie me over, but this…I've never seen anything like it, Jounouchi. There were fang marks on his neck, _vampiric _looking fang marks. Siegfried was drained completely and sucked dry just like a human entrée. Yet, I don't _entirely_ think a vampire or a dhampir could have done this, at least not a _normal_ one."

"Are you saying we have deranged vampire species on our hands?" Seto inquired."Really Kujaku…"

"Look Kaiba I am not for sure what it is okay? And obtaining any information or leads is gonna be hell."

"And why is that?"

"Two words: Matushita Jiro."

"What?" Jounouchi snapped.

"You heard me," Mai replied. She swung her gaze back to Kaiba. "Apparently he's picked up where he left off as bodyguard and taken up the mantle of a private investigator, and aids the authorities if they need it."

Kaiba pursed his lips together.

"Oh well this is just _fabulous_." Jounouchi spat.

"Relax, mutt."

"Relax? You're telling me to relax? How in the HELL am I suppose to relax when the world's most shunned vampire has attached himself to a first class investigation?"

"Whoa there, take it easy hon," Mai put her hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. "I don't think Jiro's presence is going be too much of problem. I had a nice little chat with him earlier at the crime scene."

"You did _what_?" Jounouchi's eyes grew large, and then narrowed. "Did he try anything with you?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Chill, will you? Nothing happened, but we did come to an agreement, so to speak."

"And pray tell, what kind of bargain did strike, Kujaku?" Seto wanted to know.

"Simple. Given the fact that we're all running blind into this investigation, Jiro and I agreed that we should pool our resources, when necessary, but at the same time, stay the hell out of each others' way."

"This is just _great_," Jounouchi muttered. "Not only do we have a murder investigation on our hands, we also gotta worry about preventing the apocalypse."

Mai blinked. "Come again?"

"Long story short: rich boy here decided to call in the big guns." Jounouchi stopped talking long enough glare at Kaiba. "He didn't think we could handle the investigation by ourselves. So, he called the Ishtars."

"Ishizu's foresight has always served us well. She may be able to shed some light on the situation." Kisara backed up her husband.

"Still, if she finds out we're working with Jiro, we're dead."

"Ishizu's no snitch, Jounouchi. And neither is Marik or Rishid. Besides, you know as well as I, that _they _don't hate Jiro." Mai defended.

"I know," Jounouchi sighed. "I guess I am just paranoid. I mean, Yami made it perfectly clear that the individual known as Matushita, Jiro is dead to The Order and if we're caught associating with him it's our ass."

"Yeah, but I think in this case we should make an exception don't you? I mean this isn't just some casual conversation, it's a matter of un-life or second death," Mai pointed out. "We're walking into this thing blind. And if trusting Jiro means saving others, then I am all for pissing off Yami."

"Mai's right." Kisara agreed. "We need to find out whom or what killed Siegfried, because odds are, they'll strike again."

"Besides, it's not like Jiro and Yami are going to be face-to-face. Yami's all the way in Egypt and we can just communicate with Jiro on a strictly need-to-know basis." Mai assured.

Jounouchi conceded. "Alright, fine. We'll communicate with Matushita, if and only if we have too."

"Great now that where all in agreement over associating with Matushita, let's get back to the business at hand –"

Kaiba was cut off by his desk phone ringing. With a roll of his eyes, he pressed the speaker button. "What?"

"_Kaiba-sama,"_ Miho's voice crackled over the speaker._  
_

"What is it?"

"_I have Ishizu Ishtar on line one sir. She says it's urgent."_

"Patch her through." Kaiba picked up the receiver.

There was a pause as Miho transferred the call. When he was certain Ishizu was on the line Kaiba said, "Ishizu is everything alright? Huh, what do you mean unforeseen circumstances?"

Just what in hell did that mean? Ishizu was a seer and the best in the entire Order. Her predictions and ability to see the future were near perfect. In fact, in their three thousand year history of working together, Kaiba had never known her to utter the word _unforeseen_. Up until now he didn't even think it was in her vocabulary.

There was a rustle on the other end of the line. "Ishizu?" he asked. There was another pause and on the other end of the line. Then a new voice spoke. It was masculine and underlying with the accent of the region. Yet, Kaiba recognized it immediately. "Mahad," he replied.

Jounouchi, Mai and Kisara immediately snapped to attention. Their eyes planted firmly on Kaiba and the receiver at his ear.

"Is everything alright?" More chatter. "Uh-huh. Look Mahad, I appreciate gesture, but you can tell Yami that we've got this. There's no need for you and Mana to travel halfway across the world –"

Kaiba suddenly stopped talking. "I see," he murmured, his tone dead serious. "Very well, I will make the arrangements immediately." He exchanged a brief farewell with Mahad and then cut the line. The others watched as he leaned forward on his desk and tented his fingers.

"What is it?" Kisara asked.

"Yami is coming. He's coming to Japan with the Ishtars."

"What do you mean he's coming here?" Jounouchi demanded.

"It's just like I said, mutt. He's coming in on the Ishtars flight with Mana and Mahad."

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Apparently he's interested in Siegfried's murder."

Jounouchi shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. The two of us told him before we left Egypt the last time that we would handle any situation in Japan. He gave us the clear. So why would he suddenly want to come in a rip the rug of authority right out from under our feet?"

"Maybe because this whole situation with Siegfried isn't exactly a minor thing, hon," Mai put in. "I am sure Ishizu got a premonition of the situation when Kaiba called her a while ago. She's no doubt probably filled him in on the gritty details. You know how that gift of hers is."

"That's a possibility," Jounouchi admitted. "Still though, I can't just see him dropping everything and rushing here just for that."

"Maybe he's homesick for his second home?" Mai ventured.

"Whatever the reason, we need to prepare for his arrival." Kisara cut in. She turned to her husband. "I take it from the conversation that you intend to re-open The Mutou Manor. In that case you need to call the caretaker and let him know of Yami's return."

"_I_ should probably call Honda and Shizuka and let them know what's going on," Jounouchi took his cell phone from his pocket.

"I thought they were in Kyoto for leave?"

"They are." He pressed the speed dial for his sister's cell. "But they should be here when Yami arrives."

* * *

Hilde wearily rubbed her eyes. She, Anzu and Jade just spent the better part of the last hour studying the files Kaiba sent over for the department to analyze.

"Oy, just what in hell are we looking for again?" Jade wondered aloud. She had pulled Duo's desk chair over to Hilde's cluttered desk and was currently setting opposite the German vampiress and shifting through papers. "These are all pictures of gifs or people."

"Vampire census," Hilde supplied. "Kaiba wants to make sure all his employees are counted for and have legit backgrounds. Every month, he, Tenma and Siegfried send records on all their company employees in order for us to pick up any 'questionable' individuals."

"Jeez, there must be hundreds of files here from Japan alone. Just how much influence does money bags have?"

"What did you expect? The guy owns more than half of downtown."

"Thank God for alphabetical order, huh?"

A soft moan from the sofa drew both women's attention. "When did she drop off?" Hilde mused.

"I am not sure," Jade admitted. She looked over at the sleeping Anzu. "If I had to guess through, I'd say it was somewhere between L and M."

"She must have been more tired than she let on."

"It doesn't surprise me. We spent the morning working, before heading out on a shopping venue."

"Work hard and play harder, eh?" Hilde grinned. "I take it that you shopped until you dropped?"

"I don't think a strenuous day of work and die-hard fun is the culprit, Hilde. I think is more of lack of sleep from these past few weeks and stress."

"Stress, Jade?"

"Ah, well you know between my working extra shifts and Jiro out prowling around more so than usual, Anzu's pretty much had to manage the apartment all by herself. Everything from the laundry to the cooking," Jade rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't believe how much laundry three individuals can generate in just a couple of days and if I wasn't stuck working the rush shifts, I would most certainly pull my weight in household chores."

"Can't Jiro do his own laundry?" Hilde wondered in amusement.

"Are you kidding? The one time 'Zoo and I let him touch the laundry, we both ended up with pink socks and underwear because the bum threw his red shirt in with the whites. I tell you, Hilde, I don't know what that brother of mine would do if he didn't have me or Anzu."

"He'd probably be still working for Kaiba and associates."

"Probably," Jade's brow furrowed.

Hilde noticed her friend's expression and knew immediately what she was thinking. "Hey, it's not your fault. You and Anzu aren't responsible for Jiro's situation with the higher ups.

"You're half right about that one."

"Jade, it wasn't Anzu's fault either."

"He did it for _her_, Hilde. To protect _her_," Jade stressed.

"Okay you got me there," Hilde consented. "Still, you can't blame Anzu for Jiro's decision. She has no knowledge of the situation, after all."

"She's a lot smarter than you think, Hilde." Jade muttered darkly.

"Come again?"

"As you probably noticed from this evening's earlier argument, she's been reading Jiro's texts on the monarchy."

"So?"

"So?" Jade repeated. "Do you have any idea what's in those texts?"

"How about detailed chronicle of vampire history?" Hilde guessed.

"It's a lot more than that. Jiro has records dating back to when he lived in Egypt. Private chronicles.

"Still though, it's not like she's found any of his personal stuff, right?"

"No, but she did find a reference to the royal family. It was about the Pharaoh and the Great Wife."

"Oh…"

"_Oh_…" Jade echoed dryly. "Luckily, she kept her mouth shut when Jiro grilled her earlier. Otherwise, my ass would be grass."

Hilde peered at Jade thoughtfully. "I thought your objective was to keep her safe and unaware of _certain_ vamps and vice-versa?"

"It is," The red-head defended.

"So allowing her to snoop through your brother's personal stash, which is chalked full of not only the history of the Order and all its key players, but your family's ties to the royal court is keeping her out of harms way how?"

"I know what I did was risky okay?" Jade snapped. "I just couldn't help it. Ever since she told me she'd dreamed about being in Ancient Egypt, things haven't been the same."

"Whoa time out," Hilde crossed her hands like a T. "What dream?"

"Two days ago during our work break, Anzu admits to me she is having trouble sleeping for the past two weeks because she can't decipher a dream, and you know what that's like for someone who has the gift."

Hilde nodded at Jade's explanation. Anzu was one of the few humans in Domino who was blessed with the gift of sight. The girl had the ability to get premonitions by simply touching objects or people. That's why she often accompanied Jiro and Jade to the department and sometimes even on investigations. Her visions had helped solved many murders and missing person cases over the last year or two.

"Dreams have meaning," Jade continued, "But as someone with the sight, Anzu can only deliberately dream."

"Meaning, she only dreams of reality." Hilde concluded. "But you said she dreamed of herself being in Egypt? How does she translate that? Does she think of it as reliving her own past or someone else's?"

"I am not sure. From what I can tell, she thought it was a sign she should learn more about vampire history and _our_ family history, but…"

"You think it's more than that."

"She told me, she saw shadowed figures and heard voices talking. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but she could tell they meant no her harm. She also mentioned something about a pair of eyes watching her from the sky of dreamland."

"Eyes in the sky," Hilde wrinkled her nose. "Talk about creepy."

"Tell me about it," Jade mumbled. "Anyway, now she's determined to solve the mystery of this dream and believes she might find answers in Jiro's texts."

"Have you told Jiro of this?"

"Are you kidding? He'd lock her up and throw away the key for sure. No, I won't allow that. She'd wither. She's already restless enough as is."

"Why Jade, am I detecting guilt from you?"

"I feel awful about keeping her dream a secret from Jiro, Hilde. But at the same time I don't exactly feel bad about allowing her to read about the family's past," Jade stopped talking long enough to look over at Anzu. "She's says she's always felt like she doesn't belong here and that something's missing from her life."

"She's a human with a supernatural gift. I'd feel unsettled too, if I were in her shoes."

"She is more than that, Hilde."

"You're right about that one." Hilde muttered.

"This is why I am torn. If I let the truth be known, I could help her understand and at the same time, heal the rift in her soul. I could make her feel complete. Yet at the same time, if I revealed the truth, we could loose her forever."

"You talk as if she's _someone else_, Jade."

"You agreed with me that she was more than what she seems."

"Yes, but that does not mean she's something or someone else all together. She's still, _Anzu_. She's still herself."

"Can you honestly know her and say that, Hilde?"

"I am not saying anything, Jade. I won't deny that she isn't always the fun, perky girl that I've come to know and that her personality isn't a little…off at times. I just think you shouldn't worry so much. If Anzu is destined for a _greater purpose_ then she will find it, or it will come to her."

"That's what I am afraid of."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

His arms folded, Jiro waited patiently as Duo conferred with Chang, Wufei. The two of them had spent the past hour (along with Hubb's assembled team) searching and questioning every guest of The HIVE. Now it was time to speak to the owner of the establishment Wong Vivian. A task that given the circumstances was easier said than done.

Jiro leaned back against the wall. He knew Vivian wouldn't be pleased by his visit. Not that he could blame her. Like every other vampire wrapped up in the higher affairs of the Order, she knew a meeting with him could very well spell disaster. Yet, Jiro knew Vivian also had a reasonable head on her shoulders and cared genuinely about the safety of her club's attendees first and foremost. If it meant keeping more unwanted blood from spilling and cops showing up on HIVE territory, then she would gladly risk seeing him.

Jiro saw Duo whisper something into Wufei's ear. He watched the Chinese vampire nod once before disappearing behind the double doors decorated by a fierce, looking dragon lady. Moments later, he reappeared, motioning for Jiro and Duo to follow him behind the doors.

Jiro said nothing as Wufei led them into the lavishly decorated room. Plush oriental Chinese rugs and priceless artifacts of jade and gold greeted the two vampires. Upon the walls rested ancient murals of Chinese text and artwork. Dragon statues and terra-cotta soldiers could be seen on various shelves and in corners.

Seated amongst all the treasures at a fair-sized wooden desk was Wong Vivian. When she heard her guests enter, Vivian stopped whatever it was she had been doing and focused her attention on the two males before her.

"Ah, detective Maxwell," she greeted the American vampire warmly. "It's so nice of you to come." Her eyes landed on Jiro. "And Matushita Jiro…this is most _unexpected_. I thought only the good detective would be questioning me."

"Jiro is on the case ma'am. Chief Lebowski personally requested his assistance in the matter." Duo told her.

"I see." Vivian's eyes darkened. She turned to Wufei. "Leave us," she hissed.

Wufei gave a slight bow and shuffled out the door.

Once her bodyguard was gone, Vivian rounded on her guests. "You've got a lot nerve coming here, Matushita," she growled at Jiro. "If Kaiba or Jounouchi finds out that you're here –"

"Kaiba and Jounouchi don't scare me Vivian. Kujaku Mai and I have come to terms so-to-speak. I come with her blessing. So, you can stop worrying about your pretty little head. I didn't come here for a social chat, just to get answers."

Vivian shook her head. "Jounouchi's wife's authority is of little comfort to me. Lord Yami made it perfectly clear that you were banished and if I am caught -"

"Yami isn't here Vivian," Jiro pointed out. "And I am here because whatever killed Siegfried is still out there and is a threat to us _all_. Now, will you please just answer our questions? The sooner Maxwell and I get information, the sooner we can leave."

Vivian studied him for a moment. "Fine," she agreed.

"Now, did you notice anything or anyone unusual about the place tonight?

"No, it was just the usual lot."

"I see. At what time did Siegfried arrive?"

"Ten."

"Was he alone?"

"To my knowledge he was."

"No bodyguards?"

"None that I can recall." She sighed impatiently. "Look boys, if you want more detailed info such as his activities for the night, then you'll have to talk Marcella."

"Who is Marcella?" The question came from Duo.

"She's one of the girls who serve my whales. She waited on Siegfried this evening. You'll find her in the lounge tending to the guests. "

* * *

"I couldn't tell you much. Only that he seemed really worried about something."

"How could you tell?"

"Aside from the general fear and nervousness that I could sense admitting from him, he kept looking over his shoulder, like someone was following him or something. I got curious and asked if he was okay, but he just smiled and said he expecting to meet with some investor later and was a bit worried about the outcome."

"Did he meet anybody why he was here or did anyone suspicious approach him?"

"Nope, he came alone. Sat down and had a couple of pints of blood and pretty much left after that."

"Did anything happen during that time at all that may have caused him to leave so abruptly?"

No, not really - wait a minute! He received a call on his cell phone just before he left. He seemed pretty upset about it too."

"Right, anything else you can tell us?"

"No, I think that's about it."

"In that case, my partner and I will let you get back to work. Thank you for your time, Marcella."

"No problem."

As the young waitress left, Duo turned to Jiro. "What do you think?

"Well, we do know Siegfried was flustered about something and judging from her description, I bet he knew someone was tailing him or least had a hunch. The cell phone call does have some merit, _provided_ we can locate the phone. Did Cher find it among his belongings?"

Duo shook his head. "If he still had it on him when he left…"

"It figures. A killer who called his victim to in order to lure him out where there would be no witnesses wouldn't leave a traceable phone lying around for us to find."

The braided hair vampire sighed. "So, I guess the only things we have to go are an eyewitness account which revealed Sieg had a bad case of nerves, an unknown cell phone call, and some saliva and hair samples. Damn, we got nothing.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What? You think of something?"

"I might have. Does Cher still have those hair fibers and saliva from the crime scene?"

"I think Hubb mentioned her sending them over to the forensics lab for analysis. Why?"

Jiro smiled. "Sally, then."

"She's the best forensics doc in town." Duo raised a curious eyebrow. "You think there's something in the DNA."

"DNA is the blueprint of one's body. Granted, Sally may not be able to tell us exactly who the guy is, but she can give us an idea of what kind of species we're dealing with."

"So I take it you're going to pay a visit to the lovely Doctor Po's office?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of her laboratory." Jiro conspicuously checked his wrist watch. "But first, I think we should make our way back to headquarters and check on the girls. That way you update Hilde on the situation and it will give Sally enough time to analyze the samples without me badgering her."

"You want to go alone." It wasn't a question.

Jiro nodded. "I'll swing by the lab after I've dropped Anzu and Jade off at home. Besides, I am sure Hubb will need you here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

The sound of Drowning Pool's _Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_, screaming loudly from Jade's pocket was enough to wake the slumbering dead, Anzu decided. Cracking open one lazy azure eye, the brown-haired girl watched groggily as her dhampir friend flipped open her signature hot-red RAZR phone and began talking to the person on the other end. Groaning, Anzu forced herself up into a setting position, and briefly mourned over having to give up her spot on Duo's old, yet comfy couch. She recognized the ring tone. It was Jiro who was on the other end of the conversation. "What does that brother of yours want now, Jade?"

Moments pause ensued as Jade briefly agreed with her brother on something, before finally flipping her phone shut. She then turned to Anzu. "He just wanted to tell me that he's finished with the crime scene and that he and Duo are on there way back here, so he can pick us up."

"We're leaving?" Anzu groaned. "What about Hilde? Surely we can't just leave her here with a these files and paperwork."

"It's okay Anzu, Jade and I pretty much got it sorted through. I can get good start on running solid background checks."

"Oh," Anzu blinked, and then blushed. "I-I am sorry I wasn't much help Hilde, I guess I was more tired than I realized."

Hilde grinned. "It's alright, kiddo. I can only imagine how exhausted you'd be after spending a day running around with this spitfire," she reasoned, jerking her thumb toward Jade.

"What can I say? I am a bundle of energy," Jade grinned. She then turned to Anzu. "Jiro said he'd meet us out front, so we should probably head out."

"Okay. I'll guess I see ya later Hilde."

"Take care, Anzu. Jade, tell that brother of yours, if he doesn't want me to throw his ass in the tank for a night or two, then he'd better lay off the speeding."

"Will do; later Hilde."

* * *

"_Train E-6 from Kyoto is now arriving on platform three. Train E-6 from Kyoto is now arriving on platform three!"_

Jounouchi watched nonchalantly as passengers disembarked the latest arrival. Most were vampires, although he could sense a few Familiars amongst the throng of life forms.

"Katsuya!"

Jounouchi turned, just in time to see a flash of auburn coming at him. He felt the wind being knocked out him as the petite form of his sister hurled against him.

"Onii-chan!"

"Oof!" Jounouchi gasped. "It's good to see you Shizuka."

"Oy, Shizuka, we just got here. The least you could do is to get settled in before you start smothering him!" A new voice admonished.

"Hey man," Jounouchi greeted the vampire known as Honda Hiroto. "Glad you could make it."

His friend snorted. "You're lucky we made it at all. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get train tickets twenty minutes before departure, and express tickets at that? Kaiba must have pulled some hefty strings."

"He had too."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'll be sure to notify Yami that he owes Shizuka and me new wardrobes, seeing as how we didn't have time to pack."

"That won't be necessary bro. Mai's already got fresh clothing for you both at the manor. She and Kisara had to do some last minute shopping for the Ishtars, Mana and Mahad."

Shizuka's eyes lit up. "Mana's coming too - and Mahaado?"

"You didn't think that the two of them would let Yami run loose without chaperoning now did you, sis?"

"No," Shizuka admitted. "It's just that well…they usually stay in Egypt when Yami visits."

"Well this ain't exactly a social call, Shizuka."

"I know. Regardless though, it will be good to see them again, especially Mana and Ishizu."

Honda grinned. "In other words, she's anxiously awaiting female companionship. I guess that's' what happens when you spend two-weeks in Kyoto with just your husband."

A blush colored Shizuka's cheeks. "It's not that I didn't enjoy your company, Honda; it's just well…"

"I know. For your sanity you need to have girl talk," He gave her a look. "I was only kidding Shizuka."

"Yeah, well…this isn't exactly a slumber party sis," Jounouchi pointed out. "Mana and Ishizu are going to be here for other and more pressing reasons than girl chat with you, Kisara and Mai."

"And what reasons might those be?" Shizuka inquired.

Jounouchi said nothing at first. Instead, he walked over to a nearby vehicle. By now the porters had transported Shizuka and Honda's carry-on bags into the sleek Hummer. "Get in, I'll tell you on the way to the Manor." He held the left-side rear door of the vehicle open.

* * *

"Get in," Jiro told his sister, holding up the seat.

Jade slid into the back of the Camaro, but not before giving her brother a look of curiosity. On the other side of car, Anzu had already positioned herself in the passenger seat. Once Jiro was securely in the vehicle and had started the car, Jade spoke.

"What's up?"

Jiro signaled her to wait. Both of the girls put their seatbelts on and watched as he put the car in drive steered out of the parking lot.

"Siegfried Von Schroeder has been murdered."

"What?" Jade gasped, at the same time Anzu's eyes went wide.

"Wait…isn't Siegfried Von Schroeder one of the financial powerhouses of the Order?" Anzu asked.

"Yes."

"Well," Jade narrowed her eyes. "That explains your trip to the HIVE then." Her eyes caught Jiro's in the review mirror. "Any leads?"

"Just a shaky eye-witness account and some hair and saliva traces found were the body was – and no Anzu. I don't need an assistant for this one," Jiro told the aforementioned girl as she was about to open her mouth. "As we speak, Doctor Po has the samples at her lab and is running analysis on them. We should have the target in no time."

"So, if you didn't pick us up for 'Zoo's specialties, then we must be going on a field trip to see the good doctor."

"_I'm_ going to see Sally. You and Anzu are going home."

"Huh?" Anzu blinked.

Jade also protested. "What? What do you mean we're going home?"

"It's just as I said. I am dropping to of you off at the house –"

"Why?"

"It isn't safe on the streets for anyone. Whatever killed Siegfried is still out there, and I won't take any chances."

"But Jiro –"

"No Jade I am taking you home and that's final! Do you understand little one?"

"Yes _sir_."

"Anzu?" he asked. The brown-haired, blue-eyed girl said nothing and Jiro wondered if she'd heard him. He looked over at her.

"I understand." She rested her chin in her hand while gazing out the passenger window.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Anzu was the first one out of the car when they reached the apartment. She went directly up to the locked door, found the spare key under the potted plant, entered the house and closed the door behind her without saying a word to the two siblings.

Getting out of the car, Jade was about to follow Anzu's example at giving her brother the cold shoulder, when Jiro caught her by the arm.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"Jiro –"

"_Now_," he hissed.

"Okay, okay," she breathed as Jiro led her over to the passenger side of the car. "What's up?"

"I saw Mai today."

Jade's eyes widened. "What?"

"She was at the crime scene investigating Siegfried's death for Jounouchi and Kaiba."

"Did she see you?"

He gave a nod.

"Well, what happened? Did she try and kill you or something?"

Jiro shook his head. "No. She actually was…quite civil with me. She even insisted that we work together to solve the murder."

"You're kidding."

"Nope; I must admit it took me by surprise though."

Jade grinned. "It shouldn't have. This just proves Mai has a smart head on her shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"Jiro, it's simple. For a first class investigation, you need a first class investigator, and you are the best there is when it comes to _errands_ and digging up the truth. You may not be her favorite person, but Mai isn't stupid."

"That's what Duo said about Jounouchi and Kaiba."

"Well, there you go. Believe me, Jiro. If the case is as high profile as you make it out to be, then they will be civilized. They need you. Mai wouldn't have asked for you cooperation otherwise."

"Duo also said the same thing."

"He's a pretty smart guy. I take it you want me to keep Anzu out of the limelight for awhile, due to Mai's presence?"

"Yes, but isn't just because of Mai."

"Jounouchi and Kaiba then," Jade ventured.

"Yes, but that's not the entire reason. Whatever killed Siegfried has the ability to kill any of us – vampire, dhampir, or human."

"A slayer," Jade suggested, but then immediately back tracked. "But their weapons focus more on vampire blood, and they wouldn't harm fellow humans – "

"Siegfried was killed by blood drainage induced through the neck, Jade."

Jade's vivid green eyes grew ten-fold. "What? You mean," her voice dropped an octave."You're suggesting that Siegfried was being hunted by a fellow vampire or dhampir?"

"Sally has the samples that Cher took from the body over at her lab for analysis. I am hoping that she has looked at them close enough to give us an idea on whom or what killed Siegfried."

The look in her brother's eyes when he said that last statement caused Jade to realize something. "You're afraid," she whispered. "Why?"

"It is not something any of us can ignore, Jade. If we do, we risk lives; as we did in the past."

"Jiro, what do you mean by that?"

Instead of answering her, Jiro cast a look at the darkened sky. "The night grows short. I must see Sally. Stay in and keep safe."

"Ugh, always on the move," she muttered, before trudging toward the apartment.

* * *

When she entered the apartment, Jade found Anzu hunched over a familiar piece of papyrus. "You shouldn't be reading that."

Startled, Anzu looked up. "Oh Jade, you scared me. I thought you were still out talking to Jiro."

"He's left now. He just wanted to make sure we'd be okay," Jade eyed Anzu again, this time a bit irritated. "I said you shouldn't be reading that, Anzu. Jiro would skin us both if he came home and found you reading his journals. We almost got busted tonight as it stands."

"I know. I am sorry Jade. It's just…well, I can't explain. It's like I feel something when I read about the past. Did you know the vampire kingdom's seat was located in the ancient city of Thebes?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Vampire History 101, 'Zoo – and it still is really. Only the name of the capital has changed."

"But Kaiba and Jounouchi are stationed in Japan, aren't they? Why would the vampires still retain the old capital if the majority of its governing body lives and operates in Japan?

"Sentimental reasons, I guess. The vampire king was also considered the Pharaoh of Egypt too, since he reigned from there. Besides, Kaiba and Jounouchi don't control everything."

"Ah yes," Anzu murmured. "Mutou Yami: the mysterious and elusive third party of the vampirical government. I had nearly forgotten about him. It's strange though…"

"What is?"

"Kaiba and Jounouchi I get. But _that_ one I don't. Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya both have rich histories. Mutou Yami just seems to just have appeared out of nowhere one day."

"How is that?"

"Jiro's chronicles; one minute he's talking about how great the vampire kingdom of Egypt and Pharaoh Atem are, then the next he skips right into the wars and how masterful Yami Mutou and the others are."

"Well, you know Jiro. He always was fond of that military tactical stuff. I guess Yami's tactics rank right up there with the pharaoh's, no?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it's funny you know?

The way this is written. Jiro makes it sound like Mutou Yami walked right of the pharaoh's shadow."

Jade stiffened. "You don't say?"

Anzu looked up. "I know, weird huh? Almost as weird as this mention of a sister..."

"Sister…" Alarm bells were going off in Jade's head.

"Yeah, I found one of Jiro's private diary entries in this mess – it was an accident I swear! I was going through the history and it sort of just fell out of one of the books," Anzu insisted when Jade glared at her. "And he mentions a sister, yet I thought you were born in this era?"

"I was. Our father was married twice, remember? Jiro and I have different birth mothers. His was a vampiress, mine a human."

"Could it be possible that your father sired more offspring with his first wife – the vampiress?"

"Yes...now before you start asking questions, I don't know that much. Just that Jiro doesn't like to talk about it. She died a long time ago, in the ancient times. He took death pretty hard."

"She must have been something. He speaks of her with nothing fondness and love, from what I could tell. Was she very young?"

"About your age physically, I think."

"Oh. May I ask how she died?"

"She was killed. I don't know the details. Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about this. It's kind of dark spot in the family's past and a sore subject."

"I am sorry. It must've been really hard to loose a sibling."

Jade shrugged. "It's okay. It's not like I really knew her anyway. We were born centuries apart after all," she placed her hands on her hips and gave Anzu a Look. "Now are you done driving the nail in my coffin this night, or do you wish to seal my fate even more?"

"No, I am done making trouble for one night," Anzu proceeded to collect the texts and place them neatly back in their holders. She then passed the volume to Jade, who took it with ease and placed it back on the bookshelf. "And don't worry, I won't tell Jiro I know about your sister."

"Good, we'd both be in some serious trouble if you did."

"Jade…" Anzu started quietly. She suddenly had the burning need to know. "D-Do you consider me to be your sister? I mean, I know I only 'pretend' to be at times and I-I know I'm only human…"

"Of course I consider you my sister, silly. I share my clothes with you don't I? And we both annoy the crap out of Jiro."

Anzu grinned for moment, and then continued. "Does Jiro see me as that, too? His sister and not just a charade we pull from time to time?"

Jade swallowed the lump in her throat_. _"You bet he does. After all, you and I are the reason he has that little streak of grey in his hair. Now, what do you say we ditch this place and go to Otogi's for drinks? It's on me."

* * *

The laboratories of Kaiba Corp were vast labyrinths. Each contained enough equipment to run and supply the local hospital for days. And it was among this equipment that Jiro found his quarry.

Sally Po was an extraordinary creature to say the least. Half Chinese and half European, she had come to Domino City looking for work after being discriminated against in her father's native China. Like Cher Degre, she was an expert in both vampire and human anatomy. But unlike the human Cher, Sally had one more thing going on her list of credentials.

She was a dhampir.

And that fact alone made her a top medical expert in Japan.

Jiro started to approach but Sally's voice stopped him cold. "You know, it's customary to file an appointment to see a doctor."

Jiro couldn't hide his grin. "Yes, but not when it's official police business."

"Police business, eh?" Sally turned halfway on her lab stool. "Well, I afraid you're a bit late; the briefing was two hours ago. I am sure Cher will fill you in."

"Kujaku Mai sends her regards, Sally."

Sally whirled completely around. "Does she now?" A fine blonde eyebrow arched in question. "Since when did you take back up with the Order? I don't recall the decree of your exile being lifted."

Jiro came up beside her. "Officially it's not. But Mai knows when to bite the bullet – and I know how to gather information."

"I see." Sally adjusted her microscope. "Well then, I suppose you'll want to know the full analysis."

Jiro gave a nod.

"I thought so." She flipped on an overhead light, illuminating the work station more. "Hair fibers were normal. They appear to be a light color but other than that they're clean. Judging from the salvia smell, I'd say it's a male. You've got a real nasty here."

"Sounds like an ordinary thug to me, but then again, I kind of figured you'd find something out of the ordinary." Jiro sighed. "All right, let's have it doc."

"Take a look for yourself." Sally gestured to the microscope. "It's the salvia your guys pulled off Siegfried's neck. Notice anything unusual?"

"It's viral," Jiro's voice betrayed his surprise. He pulled away from the eyepiece. "Can you tell what it is?"

"I have only seen this virus once before, in Kaiba Corp soldiers."

"You're referring to the Reaper Strand *?"

"Yes, but Kaiba ordered it quarantined and destroyed after the soldiers who were injected with it become too hostile. Reapers fed off of vampire blood."

"He also ordered all company records destroyed and the lab where the subjects were injected to be burnt to the ground." Jiro supplied. "He couldn't risk his enemies getting their hands on it."

Sally pursed her lips together tightly. "Someone must have gotten their hands on the research before that."

"Or they didn't destroy their records as promised." Jiro's eyes darkened. "The Reaper program was universal. All of Kaiba's business associates had a share in it. Still, those men were cowards to begin with. None of them would dare cross Kaiba."

"What about Siegfried? Alliance or not, he would always compete with Kaiba. Do you think he has something to do with this?"

"I am not sure." Jiro told her. "When did Kaiba order the Reaper Project destroyed?"

"Eight years ago – what is it?" Sally asked, noticing Jiro's eyes light up.

"The massacre…" he whispered.

"What about it?"

"Was the stuff destroyed before or after?"

"I think it was after. I remember tending to Anzu in the ambulance, and then I got a mandatory order from headquarters."

Jiro swore.

"What?"

"I think I just figured the central purpose of The Kaiba Corp Massacre. Those fools in black weren't sent just to settle a mere score. They were sent to get the Reaper Files!"

"Impossible! All files were intact when we implemented their destruction. And besides, the KC mainframe is hacker proof. This makes no sense!"

"We're missing something. Something important, but I don't know what." Jiro growled.

The phone on the wall chose that moment to squawk loudly. Sally rushed to answer it. "Yes?" There was a pause as the other party spoke. "Shit, are you sure? Right then, fill the order, and make sure it's Type O," she instructed, before hanging up the phone. "Idiots, they can't even wait until business hours!"

She picked up the phone and proceeded to dial an extension number. "Ami, do you have an address for Kaiba's express shipment? Uh-huh," Taking out an ink-pen Sally prepared to take the info, when Ami's answer caused her to nearly drop the phone. "What did you say?" Another pause and then, "You're sure? Okay thanks Ami." She hung up the phone and whirled on Jiro. "Where are Anzu and Jade?"

"At home, why?"

"How well can Anzu sense her connections?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like when she met you, her past connections. Can she feel any of her connections from _before_?"

"It depends on the relationship she had with the individual then. She felt me close to me right away, but then again that's normal considering our blood ties, then."

"Damn," Sally muttered. "You need to move then. Kaiba's shipment – it's slated for Mutou Manor.

In a flash, Jiro took on his cell phone and punched a speed dial.

"It may be nothing. The staff could just be low on supplies!" Sally insisted.

Jiro ignored her. "Come on, Come on…" he growled. Finally, a voice answered.

"_Yo, talk to me!"_

"Duo –"

"_Hey Jiro, are you done talking with Sally already? Man that was fast –"_

"Mutou Manor," Jiro interrupted. "You got guys on it?"

"_Hell yeah, I got guys on it. Not much activity though. It's about as lively a snail since his royal – ness decided to wallow in Egypt for the past oh, century or so."_

"Find out if there's been any ground activity in the past twenty – four hours. A blood shipment was addressed to there about twenty minutes ago," Jiro calculated in his mind. "And I want to know why."

"_Right lemme check with Hubb."_

* * *

Duo sighed. First, it was the HIVE investigation and now this. Jiro was in one of his moods too. The kind that said _not to fuck around with me or you'll find a stake up your ass._ Placing Jiro on hold, he craned his head around looking for Hubb, but his Familiar chief was no where in sight.

A young rookie ran by his desk, cups off coffee in hand for his fellow nightshift humans. "Hey Freddie, have you seen Hubb?"

"He checked out early," Freddie replied. "He told us to keep him informed on the investigation and to call if anything comes up and took the wife out to dinner or something along those lines."

_Wonderful, _Duo thought. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know who's staking out near Hell hall tonight, would you kid?"

"Isn't that the old Mutou place? Why on earth would anybody stake out there? No one's lived there for years."

_Typical rookie, he hasn't got clue. Then again, that's the way they wanted it. _Duo was about to pull the roster and find out which team had pulled duty, when a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the precinct.

_That came from Claudia's office. _Duo wondered what on earth could have the mellow Claudia so uptight or shocked, when Hilde scrambled from the dispatcher's office, paper in hand. "Duo!" she called. Her face was flushed as she ran towards him.

"Whoa, babe where's the fire?" Duo smirked.

"At Kaiba Corp. Claudia just intercepted a coded message by accident from KC air traffic controllers: _Amun Re._ Not only that, but our guys at the corporation say that this is big one, almost 747 size."

Duo's eyes grew large at the mention of the transmission. "Where was that jet coming from?"

"Claudia didn't get that. Though judging by the size, and the fuel tanks, I'd say The Middle East."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Duo made a mad dash for his phone.

"What is it?" Hilde wanted to know.

"Jiro's on line three. Wants to know if there was any reason a blood shipment would be sent to Mutou Manor, and I think you've just found it babe."

Her blue eyes widened in realization. "Amun Re was the principle god of the ancient land Kemet and it's also one of the boss' code names, fuck!"

"It's more like fuck me sideways, babe. Jiro and his family are here, remember?" Duo placed the phone to his ear and hit the hold button with force and told Jiro of the predicament.

"Oh gods," Hilde muttered fearfully. "Anzu…"

* * *

Sally listened as Jiro's tires squealed on the pavement outside her lab. "God help all of us. May _he_ show mercy us all, and may _she_ forgive us for what we've done."

She downed the shot of whiskey. The bottle pulled from her cabinet as Jiro spoke with Duo, his worst fears confirmed. Sally could only stare sadly as he hurried out of the lab to home, to Anzu and Jade - his sisters. Once there, he would put up a barrier around the house to shield their presences.

Yami was coming.

Anzu would spend the duration of his visit under constant surveillance by Jiro and Jade, and she would wonder not only why her guardians put her under house arrest, but also why she felt a restless tug in her fractured soul.

And for the first time ever, Sally found herself wanting Jiro to fail and the ever curious Anzu to answer the pull.

Pouring another glass of the dark liquid, Sally checked her watch. "He should be over the city soon," she muttered to no one. "Please Anzu, for your brother's sake, for all of our sakes. End this period of damnable secrecy and heal us all. Listen to what your heart tells you."

* * *

"You okay, 'Zoo? You got quiet there all of a sudden."

"Hmm," Anzu blinked, her expression clearing. "I'm fine."

"Good, cause for moment you were spacing out on me."

The two were walking on the downtown sidewalks, heading for the square and _The Black Crown._

"Just thinking that's all," Anzu replied. She involuntarily shivered.

"Got a cold chill? Someone must've walked on your grave." Jade teased.

"No. I feel warm and tingly all of sudden."

"Come think of it, you are looking a little flushed." Her mother hen instincts kicking in, Jade took Anzu's wrist with two fingers.

"Hey!"

Jade checked her watch. "Whoa, are you that excited to see Otogi? Need I remind you that he and I are seeing each other?"

"Oh will you come off it! I'm not ill, nor do I have the hots for your boyfriend!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I am not nervous Jade!"

"Then why's your heart pounding like a drum?"

"I – I don't know." Anzu admitted.

A sudden roaring noise erupted from the distance. It was the sound of jet engines. Jade and Anzu watched as a sleek jet flew overhead and towards the Kaiba Corp skyscraper.

"Money Bags must have an express delivery of some kind coming in," Jade mused. "Either that or he's threatened someone into his presence. My money's on the latter." She shook her head and sighed. "Probably some sniveling lackey or pool underpaid fool, who couldn't do the job right and now has to report to the boss man."

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Anzu murmured, her eyes following the craft. There went her pulse and heart again.

"No, and who cares? Now let's go. I told Otogi we'd be there within the hour."

"Yeah, okay…"

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

The rapid pulse and heartbeat had now diminished only to be replaced by a weird chime and a slight dizziness to her head. Anzu turned toward Kaiba Corp's skyscraper. It was if someone was striking a magnet. The pull was near irresistible.

"Hey come on, what's the matter with you now?" Jade wanted to know.

"I got a feeling, that's all."

Jade tugged on her arm. "Yeah, well you can tell me and Otogi about it all over drinks. Come on."

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar starred out the window at the towering complex that was Kaiba Corp. "We're finally here." She turned to the persona seated next to her. "Have you informed him?"

Mahad shook his head. "There is no need to."

The privacy curtain behind them swung with a fury and a young girl with dark hair breezed into the aisle. "Master," she said, bowing slightly to Mahad.

"What is it, Mana?"

"He wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you Mana, I'll be right there."

Another bow, and then Mana disappeared once more behind the curtain. As she did, another door opened, this time in front of the pair, revealing a dark skinned individual with striking blonde hair. "Sister," he greeted Ishizu.

"Marik," she greeted. "Is there any news from Seto?"

"He's got two armored vehicles waiting to take us to the mansion when we land. I've also been informed that Kisara and Mai have handled clothing and food. At least we won't need to hunt for nourishment or coverings while we're here."

"A most welcome relief indeed considering all that has occurred and _will_ occur." Ishizu's tone was cryptic.

"You've seen what is to come of our visit here?"

"Only some," she murmured quietly, lest the individuals behind the curtain should hear her. "Yet, I feel as if there is light at the end of the tunnel. We _need_ to be here, that's for sure."

"Master," Mana's impatient voice came from behind the curtain. It flew open again. "Oh hello Marik, I wasn't aware he summoned you too."

_I didn't. _A stern voice snapped inside her head. Mana gulped. "Pharaoh-sama…"

_Send Ishizu in first, Mana. I wish to speak with her alone._

"As you wish, um, Ishizu – "

Ishizu held up her hand. "No need Mana. I heard my summons quite clearly. If you will all excuse me."

The first thing Ishizu did after stepping through the curtain was bow face down before an occupant in a chair.

"There is no need for that, _priestess_," he snapped.

"Old habits die hard, my king," she responded, before looking up at the figure. "As do some memories."

"Do not patronize me now, Ishizu." Yami pinched the bridge of his nose, as if in pain.

Ishizu gave him a pointed look. "You haven't eaten or slept in weeks."

"Hunger does not faze me at the moment and sleep is none becoming."

"Because of _her_," Ishizu answered. It wasn't a question. "Because of a dream, a manifestation of memories –"

"Enough," he waved his hand in dismissal. "What's our ETA?"

"We are over Kaiba Corp as I speak. Seto is sending a pair of armored vehicles to escort us to the mansion. I've been informed that new garments and food have been procured for us since our hasty departure left us unable to." Again, she gave him a pointed look.

"I would think the investigation of a high profile murder would be our first concern and not material possessions."

"Yet it is not, is it my pharaoh?"

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

He pinched his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Ishizu questioned.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

His head snapped toward the window in response. _What is this feeling? _He shook his head and turned back to Ishizu. "It's nothing."

The privacy curtain chose that moment to part, revealing Mana. "Pharaoh-Sama, the pilot is asking for your permission to land."

"Has the control tower signaled us?"

She nodded.

"Then tell them to land."

"As you wish," Mana bowed before departing to inform the pilot of his order.

* * *

_To be continued…_

*From the movie, _Blade II_. I don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Jade sang out as she and Anzu entered _The Black Crown_.

The bar keep broke was the first to notice them. Upon seeing Jade, he let out a _whoop_. "What's happening, bloodsucker?"

"Very funny Jun; I ought to impale your ass for that one _human_," she hissed.

"Temper, Temper," Jun chided. He then turned his brown eyes to Anzu. "How do you put with her?" he asked.

Anzu grinned. "Oh, I have my ways."

"What's to you, pretty boy?" Jade wanted to know.

"I am just trying figure out how a nice girl like Anzu would be hanging out with a loud mouth like you."

Jade's eyes flashed playfully. "Yamano Jun," she began. "If you weren't Otogi's Familiar, I'd eat you for breakfast."

"Careful sweetheart," Otogi Ryuji warned. "Jun might give you indigestion. Besides, I thought my girl only drank medical blood?" He approached the newcomers and looped his arm causally around Jade's waist.

"Only when I am in good mood," she protested giving him a kiss on the nose. "Otherwise, I prefer it warm and _living_." Jade emphasized the last part with a nasty look in Luke's direction.

Otogi rolled his eyes, knowing full-well that Jade's irritate behavior toward his Familiar was entirely for show. The two of them behaved like squabbling children or siblings. To Jade, Jun was an alternate version of her brother. Someone who she could harass as sister was meant to harass a brother. Not to say, that she didn't pester Jiro on occasion or two. Far from it actually, but Jun was a _human_ and less uptight than Jade's centuries old vampire brother. Not to mention, slightly younger (by a few months) than Jade herself. Otogi suspected that his girlfriend relished the idea of having a younger brother to pick on and someone who traded barbs with her regularly. A young soul like her own, that reminded her of her human lineage.

Jun was nineteen, the same age as Jade. Otogi himself was an older vampire of about four hundred years. He had been born in the same era as the Jounouchi siblings and their spouses Hiroto Honda and Kujaku Mai. Chosen by the then, Priest Seto, they had sworn to restore the laws and just principles of the long, forgotten vampire kingdom that had fell into ruins nearly three thousand years earlier. Through, unlike the others, Otogi had chosen the way of informant, instead of warrior-crusader. And he exercised talents as a recon-man even less when he had met Jade, and had stopped altogether when he learned who her family was.

Although born just nineteen years ago, in the current century, and to a human mother, Matushita Jade was a member one of the most powerful vampire families in existence. Her half-brother Jiro was over three-thousand years old, and had been born into the golden age of the vampire empire, in the land where vampires originated, Egypt, when the vampires were under the reign and control of the royal bloodline. Jiro's family had long had good relations with the pharaoh's. Jiro's father was one of the * Nomarch Lords. Yet, Otogi was one of a handful of vampires still in existence who knew that it wasn't Jiro's father's position as one of the territory that made his family so powerful and upstanding in the world of vampires. Rather, it was their shared _blood tie_ to the royal family.

Otogi's green eyes flickered to where Anzu was standing. "How's it going, 'Zoo?"

"Good," she answered. She pulled out a bar stool out and sat down herself "A tomato juice, please."

Jade raised an eyebrow when she heard brown – haired girl's order. "What ever happened to good old-fashioned alcohol?"

"Someone has to be sober enough to get us home." Anzu quipped.

Extracting herself from Otogi's grasp, Jade pulled out the stool just to Anzu's right and sat down. "Tomato juice," she repeated.

"And your point is?"

"It's boring."

"So, it's a healthy drink. It also happens to be one of my favorites."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Only you would find a health drink _tasty_." She motioned to Jun. "I'll have Bloody Mary."

"I thought you wanted something a little stronger?"

Jade shrugged. "A girl can change her mind."

"You're hungry." It wasn't a question.

"Un, I am holding out to Jiro gets back though. I promised we do the 'family thing' tonight."

"Dinner with Matushita Jiro," Jun whistled. "Now there's something you don't see every night. So," he said, giving Anzu a debonair grin, "If she and Jiro are dinning out tonight, does that mean you can stick around with _me_ and the boss?"

"Jun…" Otogi warned. It was plain to see the boy's flirting attempt.

Jade laughed. "Not very subtle are you, Jun?"

"Err…" Jun was blushing now. Anzu couldn't help but smile at his discomfort. Though she was a couple of years his senior, she had to admit he had charm. That, and Jade and her boyfriend needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"That sounds like a great idea, Jun." She gave him a bright smile and a wink.

Jade and Otogi's jaws dropped. Somewhere outside, Jade was sure a pig had grown wings and was flying amongst the stars. She had expected Anzu to retaliate to Jun's boyish antics in some form or fashion, give rebuttal or a tease. Never in her right mind did she expect Anzu to actually_ flirt_ back.

Anzu took a sip of her juice before continuing, "In fact," she leaned in closer to Jun, "I've been needed to work on my aim. Are you up for some target practice later?"

"For you gorgeous, anything…"

"Alright, that's enough out of you, Casanova." Otogi grabbed the teenager by the ear and drug him toward the backroom.

"OW – OW!" Jun whined.

"The kitchen needs mopping." Otogi disappeared behind the doors with the now flustered boy.

Jade burst out of laughing. "Oh my god," she crowed, holding her now shaking sides. "I can't believe you actually did that. Whew, you had me going there for a minute 'Zoo…"

"It serves you right, Jade," Anzu responded, sipping her juice. "You and Otogi are always teasing the poor boy."

"Man did you see his face? I think Otogi actually thought that you were seriously hitting on Jun instead of just playing –"

"Who said I was playing?"

Jade's laughter eased up a bit. "Oh come on, Luke's not even in the same league as us."

"He _is_ in my league…" Anzu murmured softly.

The laughing stopped. "Huh?"

"He's human," Anzu affirmed. "A little younger than me, yes, but he is _human_."

Jade gave Anzu a look. "Oh come on, don't start playing the old maid card again. You're perfectly fine. You're a healthy, beautiful and attractive female. So what if you've never been in a successful relationship? That's no reason to mope…or to succumb to one guy's flirtations. Just because he's human, doesn't mean he's right for you." Jade's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I mean, this is Yamano Jun you're talking about here. Are you so desperate for guy companionship that you have to seek it from him?"

"Then where else do you suggest I find it, Jade? You and Jiro seem to scare off all the others for one reason or another."

"Those _others_ weren't good enough for you, 'Zoo. Neither is Jun."

"Jiro seems to like him." Anzu pointed out.

"Yeah, he does. But not as boyfriend material for you."

"Every eligible guy in Domino City seems to fall into that category."

"Okay, you've been on what, a grand total of four dates since you turned sixteen? Tell me, did any of those guys elude happily-ever-after to you?"

"Well, no…"

"And does Jun there, scream prince-charming?"

"No." Anzu admitted.

"See," Jade beamed triumphantly. "It has nothing to do with Jiro or me interfering – it's you. You're picky about Mister Right."

"Ugh, okay! You're right." Anzu placed her head in her hands and groaned. "Do you think I am crazy, Jade?" She raised her head. "Do you think I am crazy for thinking that there's one special person out there for each of us that were meant for?"

"You mean like soul-mates?" Jade chuckled. "No, you're not crazy. It's what most vampires and dhampirs believe, after all."

"So, you believe Otogi's the right one for you?"

"Depends if he asks me to marry him," she joked.

"Hmm, maybe I should try and snag me a vampire or dhampir then. Since my train of thought seems parallel yours." Anzu mused.

"Not the brightest of ideas, 'Zoo." Jade deadpanned.

"I was kidding."

"Good. I wouldn't want to worry Jiro."

_Drowning Pool_ sang from Jade's pocket. "Speak of the devil." Sliding off her stool, she removed her phone, placing it to her ear. "Shelly's Escort Service," she said into the mouthpiece.

Beside her, Anzu snickered.

Jade laughed out loud. "Relax, I was kidding bro. What's up? Whoa, what – wait a minute, slow down. Now what did you say? Hello?" A beeping noise from the cell informed Jade of her dead battery. "Perfect," she growled.

"Is everything okay?" Anzu asked. She watched as Jade finished her Bloody Mary in a single gulp.

"A slight complication," The younger Matushita replied. She pulled some money from her pocket and placed it on the counter "Keep the change, kid," she called to Jun, before turning to Anzu. "Change of plans. You stay here with Jun and Otogi. I am gonna go find Jiro and see what's up, since technology is against us at the moment."

"Couldn't you just contact him telepathically?" Anzu wondered.

"As rattled as that phone call was?" Jade shook her head. "His mind is going a mile a minute and then some. No, trust me. It's better if I go personally. You'll be okay, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. Hang tight, 'Zoo. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jade glanced pointedly at Otogi, who had emerged from the backroom. _I'll call you. _

Otogi nodded. He knew that she wasn't just saying that for his benefit. It meant that she was leaving Anzu in his care until further notice. _I'll keep her safe, Jade. _

_With any luck, I won't be too long._ Jade thought, as she exited The Black Crown.

* * *

Jounouchi's jaw twitched. "No."

Mai sighed and finished fastening the two holstered belt around her hips. "This has to be done, hon. Besides, I need to see him about the case anyway. I might as well kill to birds with one stone."

"I thought we agreed on need-to-know communications with Matushita?"

"We did. But Jiro wasn't himself earlier, hon. He seemed fidgety and on edge the whole time we talked and I don't think it was because of me."

"And your point is?"

"He's hiding something." Mai checked her two Berettas before holstering them respectively.

"Look Mai, whatever it is, well eventually get it. Lebowski won't keep us in the dark. He wouldn't dare."

"I know, but I just want to make sure, okay?"

"Mai - "

"It's for Jade's sake, that I'm doing this, Jounouchi. I want to be sure she's safe."

At the mention of Jiro's younger half-sibling, Jounouchi's face softened. "Yami wouldn't hurt Jade, Mai. He'd be, pissed maybe, but he wouldn't _hurt _her. He has no reason too."

"I know. I guess I just want to make sure they both of them have a fighting chance. Besides, I owe Jade for our wedding present."

"Ouch, you got me there." Sarcasm dripped from Jounouchi's words. "Alright, you go, for Jade's sake. But Mai, you find them, you warn them, but then you get your ass back here. The last thing we need is to get caught up in a tangled web."

* * *

As soon as Jade rounded the corner to their street, she knew there was trouble. Aside from the tire marks on the blacktop that indicated the camero's hasty stop, she could clearly see her brother pacing anxiously in front of the house.

Her fears were confirmed when she approached him. "Jiro, what's wrong?"

Jiro snapped his head around. His face twisted into a cross between fury and worry when he realized she was alone. "Where is Anzu?" he snapped. In the single blink of an eye, he towered over her; gripping her arms with his hands. "She's not with you?" he growled. "Where is she?"

"Whoa bro," she winced and attempted to pry her arms from his iron-like grip. "Calm down. My phone went dead when we were talking. I left her with Otogi and Luke."

"You did what?" Jiro roared. "Do you realize what you've done, Jade? You've practically plastered a target sign her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Amun Re_ landed at Kaiba Corp roughly around thirty minutes ago!" He watched as Jade's pretty face was diffused of color.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly," Jiro sneered, doing a three-sixty and heading back toward his car. Jade was on his heels.

"Out of all the times…" she growled. "Why in hell is he here now?"

"I don't know, little sister, but I intend to find out. But first, we get –"

A _snap-hiss_ was heard. Followed by a whistling sound coming from somewhere above them. On instinct, Jiro turned. His hand coming up to catch the offending projectile, as Jade ducked down beside the vehicle.

"What in hell was that?" Jade screeched, rearing up once more.

"A poison dart; get to the house!"

They ran. Behind her, Jade could heal more projectiles whizzing towards them. She was almost to the front door, when she heard another sound. This one was more like a _whoosh_, than a small whistle. She turned, just in time to see Jiro charging toward her.

"Missile!" he cried out, slamming his body into hers and throwing them both away from the house.

_Boom!_

The explosion seemed to suck the air from around them. The force of it dragged at the fleeting siblings. Then the tremendous, destructive power of the super-heated shockwave overcame them. Lifted up and sent flying by horrific, raw energy of exploding gases, Jiro locked Jade to him in order to cushion her. He crashed onto his back and instantly rolled so that she was protected against from the deadly rain of scorched, smoking debris. The air was hot and choked with smoke.

He didn't need to look behind him to know that their cozy, two-level house was toast. Under him, Jade struggled, trying to throw him off. White-faced and wide-eyed, she was yelling something, but he could barely hear her over the ringing in his sensitive ears. He could feel sheer panic writhe like a wild-thing inside her.

Jiro then felt a sting and felt the dart embed itself into the backside of his shoulder. Turning, he saw six black clad figures descending from the surrounding rooftops. They were limber and moved with catlike grace and an unnatural speed.

Vampires!

Suddenly, his vision swam and he felt his muscles relax, causing him to swear. He struggled to his feet, only to fall back on his knees. Whatever it was they'd pumped him with, it was making him disjointed and numb.

He looked beneath him to where his sister was still struggling with his weight. With an immense effort, he pushed himself off of her. "Run Jade!"

She looked at him horrified. Growling, he shoved at her. "Get the hell out of here!"

She attempted to help him.

The taser-harness came out of seemingly nowhere. It sailed through the air before locking Jiro in its death grip, sending voltages of electric current through his body. Jade watched helplessly as her brother slumped over into the dirt, knocked unconscious by the deadly volts of electricity.

She wanted, no she needed to do something. The vampires in black were smarter though and sensed her movement. They leaped down in front of her, pointing their deadly arsenal towards her. Jade heard them release their safety switches. _This is it_, she thought, knowing there was no way could escape in one piece with an injured Jiro and she refused to leave her brother with these freaks.

A car horn jolted her out of her dire thoughts. Jade's head snapped up in disbelief and awe, just in time to see a sleek and silver Volvo heading straight towards the vamps in black. Just before colliding head on, the Volvo swerved a complete one-eighty, causing the masked rogues to scatter. The driver faced her.

"Get in!" Kujaku Mai roared.

Not needing to be told twice, Jade slung her unconscious brother's arm around her shoulder, supporting him, and made a supernatural leap over driver's side of the car and to the passenger side doors. The move was made somewhat awkward by Jiro's large frame and deadweight and Jade struggled briefly upon landing, but managed make it over to the rear door. Throwing it open, she heaved Jiro's unconscious body in backseat, before following suit.

As soon as Jade's door shut, Mai shifted gears and gunned it. "Hang on," she said. Music blasting and all twenty-seven of her radar detectors on, and in clear irritation Mai wove in and out of traffic along the boulevard and toward the Ueno District. "Buckle up tight," she told Jade. Mai glanced in the review mirror. Behind her car where four motorcycles and modified ones by the look of them. "I don't think your _friends_ are quite ready to give up, yet."

"They pursued Jiro back to the house, I'm sure of it." Jade growled, checking over her brother's vital signs. Jiro was unconscious and his pallor was a sickly ashen color. "Fuck it," she hissed. "He's not responding," she looked out the back windshield. "And those idiots aren't giving up."

"They'll have to get through me first." Mai decreed. With a quick press of button on her steering wheel, the stereo panel folded back to reveal several LED-lit buttons. "East my dust assholes," she hissed, pressing a large glowing green button.

All light and sounds became a massive blur. In a roar of twin V8 engines, a burst of blue green flame, and blast of burning nitrous oxide, the three occupants of the silver Volvo shot forward at 180 mph.

Her face sat in determined lines, Mai allowed her herself a glance out the review mirror, she noted, with morbid satisfaction, that the nitrous oxide boost that erupted out of her exhaust pipes had taken out the two cycles that had been closely trailing her car. The surviving cycles surprisingly, backed off and in a complete twist, were retreating in opposite direction.

"You got lucky, bastards," Mai muttered under her breath.

"Why aren't they following you?" Jade asked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Jurisdiction change," Mai said simply. "Follow the Ueno road long enough, and it eventually lead you into what I like to call Kaiba land." She jerked her head to the left sharply, where a towering complex of glass and iron stood tall and erect: Kaiba Corp. Mai's attention then shifted to the non-responsive Jiro. "How is he?"

"Not good. His skin color is all out of whack and his isn't waking up." Jade's eyes flashed. "He needs medical help," her eyes met Mai's in the review mirror. "Mai…"

"Nothing doing kid," Mai cut her off. "I've already risked enough as is. Before those jerks decided to blow the neighborhood sky high, I was tracking your brother to warn him not to establish contact with me on the Siegfried case –"

"Thanks for the warning, but we didn't need it. Jiro already knew Yami was here. He came to warn me right before those freaks remodeled our house."

Mai was surprised. "How did you –"

"Forget it, Jiro needs help, Mai."

"Jade, my hands are tied."

Jade snorted. "Obviously not too tightly, otherwise you wouldn't have been as chivalrous and come to warn us." Her face softened considerably and did her voice. "Please Mai," she begged. "He…he's all I have."

"I…" Mai's eyes caught sight of Jade's helpless expression in her review mirror. "Oh hell kid, don't give me that look." She sighed. "Alright," she growled, pounding her fist on the steering wheel in frustration. "I'll take you to the KC medical facility, but I can't promise anything. The staff has brains after all – unlike me apparently. They won't be exactly thrilled to work on the patient."

"Don't worry about the staff, I got it covered." Jade told her, whipping out her cell and connecting it to the in-car charger. At Mai's ridiculous look, she added, "The entire vampire race doesn't see us Matushitas as the plague, Mai."

"I hope so, for your sakes." Picking up her own cell phone and punching the first speed dial, Mai grimaced. Hopefully, Jounouchi would be as understanding to the situation as she was.

* * *

_To be continued…_

*_Nomarch was the Greek term for the lords of the territories in Egypt, called Nomes by the Greeks and Sepat by the Ptolemaic Egyptians. I am more familiar with the Greek translation and Nomarch is easier to use than Sepat in this context._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Jounouchi was furious. No, scratch that. He was downright pissed, as he paced through the corridors of the Kaiba Corp medical facility. He was outside of one of the private suites used to house those who needed overnight observation. When Mai had called him earlier saying she was on her way to Kaiba's med center, he had been worried sick. It was this worry, coupled with fear, that compelled him to excuse himself from Yami and his entourage, citing that Mai was a bit under the weather from not having fed yet, and needed him to drive her home from her shopping errands (the excuse he had given for her going out in the first place as neither he nor her had wanted their friends alerted to her true agenda) It was probably the lamest excuse he had come up with, Jounouchi reflected, but it had worked, as not one of them had stopped him from tending to his wife. Only Shizuka had chastised him by saying 'how Mai should know better than to run around on an empty stomach'.

In all his worry for his wife, fear that Matushita had turned on her, Jounouchi never expected the tables to be turned, or that it was Jiro who had been attacked – and not Mai – by a mystery group of vampires, and that his wife, had arranged for Jiro to receive treatment at the behest of Jiro's younger half-sister.

_Jade_. Jounouchi ceased his pacing in the doorway, observing as Sally Po checked on the drip that was connected to Jiro's right arm. At the foot of the bed where her brother lay unconscious, Jade was slumped over forward in one of those uncomfortable white-plastic chairs. The young dhampir's hair hung in a limp pool around her, as her hands cradled her distraught face. Jounouchi cursed under his breath. Mai was right. Damn Yami's order. The kid shouldn't have to suffer for her brother's mistakes.

A hand on his shoulder brought Jounouchi out of his thoughts. Mai's familiar scent flooded his nostrils. "Hey," she whispered. "I made us some drinks." She handed him a Styrofoam cup of hot liquid.

"Thanks." He took a drink. The burning sensation of the alcohol-laced blood hit his throat and he grimaced, "Whisky?"

Mai shrugged. "I thought we could use it."

"I'd say your right." Jounouchi frowned. "You do realize that by helping them, you've just signed the death warrant on your career, don't you?"

"Maybe I have," Mai admitted.

"I've gone soft," she continued, "Then again, I did always have a soft spot when it came to that kid. I don't know. I guess I'm just pissed off that she got the short end straw for something that wasn't her fault."

"You shouldn't be so quick to jump to my defense, Mai." Jade's voice startled both vampires from their conversation. She was starring intently at the screen of her red RAZR phone, her swift fingers where punching out a text message. "I'm sorry," she added, when both vampires tensed defensively at her interruption. "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. My hands aren't as clean as you may think; I too, share Jiro's in transgression against the Order."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Jounouchi wondered aloud. "You weren't even around when Jiro killed –"

Jade's head snapped up. "I'm not talking about what happened three millennia ago before each of us existed," she bit out. "I'm talking about here and now!" Her body trembled and Jade swallowed heavily, choking back a sob. Jounouchi and Mai starred in utter confusion as tears ran down her face.

"Jade," it was Sally who spoke. The doctor had temporarily abandoned her routine check on Jiro and had bustled toward Jade. She hugged the younger dhampir's shaking shoulders tightly. "Jade, you're tired," she reasoned softly. "You don't know what you're saying –"

Jade jerked out her embrace. "No Sally! I'm sick of living like this and tired of the deception. Everyday, she learns more, getting closer to the truth. The truth that Jiro constantly ignores, and now we've got a bunch of homicidal maniacs after us." Jade's head shook violently. "We need help, the consequences be damned." She starred at Sally. "I want to repent, Sally. I want to make it right. I want to heal our family."

Sally swallowed and nodded slowly in understanding. "Yes, I know. But Jade, they say the road to hell is often paved with good intentions," she reminded, turning to look at Mai and Jounouchi, who both looked lost by their conversation.

"I know, but I've already text Otogi and told him what's going on. They're on their way, here now. I'm ready Sally. Jiro may not like it, but it's for the best."

"Okay, just what the hell is going on?" Jounouchi wanted to know. "And what are you two babbling about?"

"There was a reason Jiro quit Kaiba Corp all those years ago Jonouchi," Jade told him, drying her eyes with her sleeve. "It was the same reason that I couldn't personally deliver your wedding gift. On the night of the KC massacre, Jiro rescued a little girl from one of the victim's residences. She was human," Jade revealed. "But there was something about her that unsettled my brother. I didn't understand why he had become almost obsessed with a mere human girl, to the point where he'd let her openly live with us –"

"Wait a minute! Your brother let a human live with you?" Jounouchi was shocked.

"The rumors were true." Mai placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, while eying Jade. "But Jiro told me that the arrangement was temporary when I quizzed him earlier tonight."

"It was at first," Jade admitted. "Jiro honestly had good intentions to release her to a new and loving family, but that was before he became attached to her and their sibling bond was reformed and cemented."

Jounouchi balked. "He formed an attachment with a human? The guy's got balls. It's not easy for vampires to mingle with, much less live with humans."

"But it's not impossible; after all, if I wouldn't be standing here before you if it weren't."

"Wait a minute," Mai interrupted. "You said his attachment was cemented and _reformed_ with her?"

"Yes, I did. You see, the girl, Anzu is an old soul reborn. Though she is completely unaware of the fact, Jiro and I sensed it right away. Well," Jade smirked, "I suppose all Jiro had to do was just to look at her and know." Her RAZR vibrated at that moment, causing her to look down at the illuminated screen. Recognizing the number, she answered the device, "Perfect timing sweetheart. I'm up here in the intensive care unit. There are some old friends of yours with me." There was a lengthy pause as Otogi related something. "No," Jade responded. "Go ahead and bring her with you. I will handle it. You might want to tell Jun to scat though. I don't expect any things to get out of control, but given the situation…anything is possible."

"Okay, what is going on?" Mai asked once Jade had flipped her cell shut. "Your acting as if somebody is about to take your head off."

"You just might." Sally muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" But before Jounouchi could ask the doctor to elaborate, Jade spoke up again.

"Mai, Jounouchi; I must show you something or rather _someone_."

The sound of footfalls descending rapidly down the adjacent hall signaled the newcomers' approach. Jade gestured to the plastic chairs that Sally was now busy arranging around Jiro's little alcove of space. "You'd better come here and sit down for this," she told the couple.

"Why would we need to sit down? If you're worried about your precious human friend – whom I can clearly smell," Jounouchi wrinkled his nose in emphasis at the tempting, female, and virginal scent that was wafting toward them. "Don't. Mai and I aren't newly made fledglings lacking control; we can handle being in close proximity to humans."

"It's not that," Jade was about to elaborate more, when Anzu's voice reached her ears.

"Jade – Jade we're here! Otogi where is she?"

"I'm here, Anzu!" Jade called back. She saw Anzu's familiar bob of brown hair appear in the intersecting halls. "Over here!"

"Jade!" Anzu cried before looking back in the direction she'd come from. "Here, Otogi!" she exclaimed, before making a mad rush to where her dear friend was. "Jade, we were so worried! What happened?" She threw her arms around Jade.

"I'll explain later," Jade hugged the precious human tightly, as Otogi came hurrying up to them. Over Anzu's shoulders, Jade's green eyes, met those of her boyfriend. "Right now we've got more important things to worry about."

"Is Jiro okay?" Anzu wanted to know.

"He's unconscious due to a drug in his system," Jade told her honestly, "But Sally's with him now, so he should make a full recovery, but it's going to take some time."

"Thank heavens," Anzu murmured. "Are we allowed to see him?"

"In a few," Jade promised.

"What happened?" Otogi demanded, reaching over Anzu and touching Jade's brow.

"Some mysterious vamps in black decided to play dirty," Jade told him, letting him scrutinize her from afar. "Luckily, I had help in escaping." She gestured to where Mai and Jounouchi were standing, and starring in amazement at the new arrivals.

"_Oh_," Anzu gasped, having just noticed Mai and Jounouchi for the first time.

Jade made the introductions. "Anzu, this is Lord Jounouchi Katsuya and his wife, Kujaku Mai. Jounouchi, Mai; this is Mazaki Anzu, Mazaki Kouta's daughter and for all intents and purposes my _human sister_," she said, placing emphasis on 'human' and 'sister'.

"It is an honor to meet you both," Anzu said sincerely, giving the pair of strikingly beautiful vampires, who seemed to unsettled by her presence, a bow.

Jade observed that both Mai and Jounouchi looked like they had just each swallowed a glass and their complexions were about the color of lightly fried rice. "Anzu," she said gently, "Why don't you go and sit with Jiro for awhile? I'm sure both he and Sally could use the company. Otogi and I need to speak with Mai and Jounouchi in private."

"Okay." Anzu replied, sensing vampire politics in the making. She carefully maneuvered her way around the alcove and to where Sally was, quietly greeting the doctor and taking the bedside seat.

* * *

There was a med supply closet a few doors down from where Jiro's room was, but Jade quickly bypassed it in favor of the hospital gardens, as the upcoming conversation was sure to bring the skeleton graveyard shift running. Mai and Jounouchi entered the secluded area first.

True to her thoughts, the moment the glass entrance doors to gardens closed behind her and Otogi, Jounouchi yanked roughly on her collar, and Jade found herself pinned roughly between his suddenly towering form and the limestone wall, that sectioned off the garden's center piece – a weird pineapple shaped fountain.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Jounouchi shouted. "No scratch that – I don't care. What in hell is that _thing_, and why does it have _Teana's_ face?"

"Jounouchi," Mai rebuked him sharply, as Otogi stepped between the raging vampire and his dhampir girlfriend.

"_Fine_," Jounouchi spat. "_Who_ the hell is that, and why is she wearing your dead, _vampire_ sister's face?"

"I told you," Jade said, regaining her composure, "Her name is Mazaki Anzu. Her parents were killed in the Kaiba Corp Massacre. She's been living with me and my brother since then –"

It was Mai's turn to act irrational. "_Explain,_" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Jade's eyelashes lowered and she took a deep breath, knowing that Mai was after the simple, plain, and unaltered truth. "Anzu doesn't just bare an uncanny resemblance to my long, deceased sister. She is her - somewhat."

Jounouchi's face went dead serious upon hearing this information. "Are you talking…" he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, "…reincarnation?"

"Yes."

Mai collapsed on her knees. Water prickled at the corner of her eyes. She cupped her mouth in shock, amazement and acceptance. "This explains everything," she whispered. "His dreams, the pain and bell sound in his head…"

Jade shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Jounouchi looked concernedly at Mai, but still fielded the question, "The short version? Our fearless leader has been experiencing unexplainable headaches, spacing out from time to time, and dreaming of your long deceased sister, or at least I thought it was her. Now I am not so sure –"

"How long ago was this?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long has he been exhibiting these…symptoms?"

"According to Ishizu, it's been about two weeks. Why?"

"Because, Anzu's been acting like a mirror image of what you just told me for the same amount of time."

"Their bond must be trying to reform itself." Otogi jumped into the conversation, with furrowed brows. "Jiro was the first connection that Anzu experienced from her previous life." He turned to Jade with a curious look. "You said that Sally deduced that if her memories from her life as Teana ever did resurface - in terms of individuals – that she would most likely remember those who where closest to her first -"

"And for a vampire, the closet individuals to you are _those who are part of your bloodline_, and _those you choose to share blood with_." Mai finished.

"Familial or spousal ties," Jounouchi elaborated. "And for those who take them, Fledglings. They can fall into either of those categories, depending on how the Sire views them."

"She already views both you and Jiro as her nuclear family unit," Otogi reminded Jade. "Natural order says she'd remember her husband and extended family next."

Jade frowned. "But she's never met him in this life."

"Anzu is a touch telepath and empathic, and dreams are sometimes considered the doorways to memories – even those of a previous life. Perhaps she's made the unwitting connection to him through the dream sleep."

"You're right." Jade then changed the subject. "Did Teana have any Fledglings?" she asked Mai, knowing that the vampiress had formed a friendship with Kisara and Mana, who had both been close confidants to Teana when she had been alive. If anyone present would know about what went on in her sister's day-to-day life, it would be Mai.

"Like you, none of us where around," Mai indicated to Otogi, Jounouchi, and herself. "From what I've been told, she viewed Kisara and Mana as family, because Kisara was married to Seto and Mana was all but married to your brother in those days. Ishizu and Mahad, well they were together incognito – and since Yami considered Mahad his brother that automatically meant the Ishtars were family. That's the old school version of it anyway. Now days, the circle is more a cross between _The Brady Bunch_ and _Friends_. But to answer your question: No. Teana had didn't have Fledglings. It would have been unwise on her part anyway, like having children would have been."

"Oh yeah, line of secession." One of the things Jiro told her, on those rare nights were he would discuss their sister was that Teana would constantly harass both him and Mana about having children so that she could "spoil them rotten." Jade knew, that as the Great Wife, human culture dictated that Teana bare children to continue on the royal line, but vampirism made it impossible for her to do so. Not because of sterilization, but because of a vampire's long-life span and in some rare cases, immortality (like she suspected with Seto and Atem). It was faulty to have an heir when the predecessor would live (and reign) as long as he wanted to. It could lead to power struggles and estranged relationships, and whole host of other problems, and if Teana had been anything like her reincarnation, Anzu, (who Jade did _know_) it would tear her apart to see the people she cared most for in the world fighting each other.

_Just like it's going to now. _Jiro would be furious probably to the point were he would probably disown her, but Jade knew that there was really no other option than the one she was considering. _Someone_ was after Jiro, and quite possibly her as well. The whole fiasco at the house proved that they where in danger. Oh sure, Jiro's cases had taken a sour turn before, but none had even reached this degree of 'back off and mind your own business or you'll regret it', and put the family in _immediate_ danger. She had briefly considered asking Hilde, Duo, Sally or even Otogi for asylum, but didn't want to put her friends in jeopardy and she would die if those creeps did something to Otogi. Her boyfriend may have a mafia at his disposal and Duo, Hilde and Sally had police protection on their side, but Jade knew that the vampires they were dealing with were professionals, and because they had managed to knock-off Siegfried (who was no Average Joe in the vampire and dhampir community) and they were capable of outsmarting her brother. The vampires in black were on the payroll of someone who wasn't easily scared off by mere vigilantism and law enforcement.

The combined arsenal of Kaiba, Jounouchi and Yami, however, was sure to make whoever it was turn and run the other way with their tail tucked between their legs. Now, Jade knew that none of them would want to help her, as he brother had mucked up her family's good standings with the Order three-thousand years ago, and under normal circumstances, she would be fine with that. However, because Mai attached herself to the investigation into Siegfried's death and Yami had shown up in Domino City, her list of informants had dwindled to near-zero, as no one dared to even be reported being seen with her and Jiro, lest they face the punishment for aiding a felon and suspected killer of his own kind. Jade already suspected that it was Jiro's involvement in solving Siegfried's murder that led to the destruction their house and her brother's immobilization.

_Then again, if they knew Jiro was involved, they probably know Mai is too, which means we're up shit's creek without a paddle. Still though, why would they go after only Jiro and not the Order?_

_Perhaps it's because they figure that due to Kaiba's rivalry with Siegfried, he will just brush off his competition's death as 'an unfortunate accident'. Everyone one knows they weren't exactly cordial with each-other. Unfortunately, Jiro had no such qualms with Siegfried. _Otogi's voice jumped into Jade's thoughts.

_Sorry,_ _I couldn't help but sense your frustration and I wanted to see what was bothering you and if could be of any help. Besides, distracting Jounouchi and Mai with witty conversation while you zone out isn't all fun and games._

Jade blushed self-consciously. _Sorry about that._ _Does that mean Kaiba could be accused of killing Siegfried?_

_C'mon babe. Do you really think anybody in the entire city, much less in the cosmos, is brave enough to accuse Kaiba Seto of murder?_ Otogi gave her the mental equivalent of a _Look_.

_Good point_, Jade amended. _Although it still leaves the immediate problem: Jiro doesn't quite have Kaiba's all-powerful reputation, nor does he have the luxury that comes with it. He's safe for now, because he's on Kaiba's territory, but he's going to recover, and were going to be right back were we started – as sitting ducks. And something tells me that those creeps will stop it at nothing to get to him…_

_What are you, saying Jade?_ Otogi had a pretty good idea where she was heading with this conversation. Still, he could not believe that she was actually considering going through with it.

_I'm thinking of getting our family – at least Anzu – to the safest place possible, and right now _he _is the only failsafe we have against those creeps. They'd have to be completely desperate fools to make a stand against him._

_Jade, I'm all for reuniting the star-crossed lovers, you know that. However, I think your missing a crucial point. I mean picture it: You, the surviving, half-sister-dhampir and consequently, a fluke – no offense – comes demanding protection for a human girl, who bares the face of his dead wife, and is in fact, her reincarnation. Not to mention the fact that you, Jiro, and a select few others made the conscious decision to keep her from him –_

Jade bristled. _ Anzu is her own person and not some Queen of the Damned who lived three millennia ago, _she retorted, sharply.

_She is Teana reincarnated. The fact that Jiro took her into his home and raised her as a sibling, as well as her dreams proves it! Hell, the fact that you're trying to use her to appeal to Yami's good nature proves it! _

_I know, and I understand. Believe me, I know more than anyone who Anzu is. But Otogi, just because she's a reincarnation doesn't automatically mean she is a slave to the past. She's free to make her own choices and live her life the way she wants too, and that's something that Jiro and his royal-ness are ultimately going to have to learn. Anzu is notoriously independent and stubborn, and when she finally does learn the truth, those two are going to have hell to pay. My brother because he tried to 'protect' and ultimately lied to her, and Yami because he will have tried to make her into someone she's not. I know that he'll mistakenly see her as Teana just like Jiro did and how he still somewhat does. Only this time, Anzu will know what's going on and call him on it, something she hasn't been able to with Jiro._

Otogi raised an eyebrow. _You think her memories of previous life will return so easily? She's been around Jiro all this time and nothing significant has happened._

_I'm not sure. But I bet my last yen, dollar or whatever, that being in close quarters with so much from her previous life will eventually trigger something. Anzu is a touch-telepath and empathic after all. Something is bound to give. Jiro is only one individual and master of controlling his emotions. Now are you with me on this, sweetheart?_

_You know I am, Jade. I love you, although I hoped that we'd been at least married before you decided to go all noble and essentially risk your life by walking into the lion's den,_ he joked.

_Ask me again, sometime_. She gave him a wink, before refocusing her attention on the outside world and the two vampires that essentially could help her and Otogi put her plan into motion. "Jounouchi, Mai; I have a favor to ask of you." She took a deep breath. "I need asylum."

"What? You're crazy!" Jounouchi told her. "I mean kid, were risking enough by helping you as is –"

"It's not for me. It's for my sister, Anzu. Those creeps mean business and I can't trust her safety to the police."

"Hon," Mai's voice mirrored Jade's in determination. "You can't possibly mean you expect us to offer shelter to _her_ –"

"She's not poison, Mai."

"I didn't say that she was."

"No, but you are thinking it. Look, I know these may seem a little unorthodox. My mission up to this point has been to keep Anzu from coming into contact with any of you, but I'm tired of the deceit and just want her to be safe. Please, Mai…"

Mai swore. There was that helpless look again. It made her go against her better judgment earlier and bring Jiro to the medical center for treatment and it was having the same blasted effect on her. "Ugh kiddo, do you have any idea what you're asking from me and Jounouchi? I mean, have you even thought about the consequences? If you thought Jounouchi was rough earlier –"

"Hey, I'm a Matushita remember? And we Matushitas don't fear his royal-ness," she joked.

Jounouchi growled. "That's the fucking problem."

Jade sobered and her eyes turned steely and serious. "Perhaps it is," she admitted. "But I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions and will accept any punishment that awaits me."

"You sure, kid?" When she nodded, Jounouchi turned to Mai and a silent agreement passed between them. "It's your funeral, but you have our word that we will do all we can to help."

"Thank you." Jade then turned to Otogi. "I need you to do me a favor: go and ask Sally if she still has that holo of the three of us on her desk, the one she took two Christmases ago from the party at your place. Then, I need you to stay with Jiro and Anzu and have her ready when I call you. Jounouchi and Mai will see that I'm returned to you in one piece," she added, seeing his unsure look at her plan.

"You have our word both as vampires and friends, hon." Mai vowed to Otogi, as she and Jounouchi placed their fists over their hearts and bowed to him.

"I'll hold you to it," he hissed, mimicking their gestures.

"I'll be just fine," Jade told her boyfriend as she hugged him tightly.

"You better be," Otogi murmured stroking her hair. "High Vampire or not, if she comes back with so much as a scratch on her, I'll make sure his immortality ends right then and there."

"Well then, I guess I've got some phone calls to make." Jounouchi took out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial. "Kaiba's gonna love this." No one could tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Okay then," Mai rolled her eyes at her husband's retreating from. She knew that his grin was likely do to the fact that Jounouchi would somehow manage to harass Kaiba on a personal level during the serious phone call. She then looked at Jade. "Right kiddo, as soon as Otogi gets that holo, we should get going. Punctuality may get us some brownie points with the judge and jury."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kaiba stared blankly at the cell phone in his hand. Matushita Jade was on her way here? Was the mutt actually serious? No, it had to be a prank, or at least that was what he had thought in the two minutes before Mai had also called and confirmed that Jiro's spitfire of a sister was with them and they were en-route to the mansion this very minute.

Just what in hell had Kujaku been doing, anyway?

The door to the main room burst open then, revealing a concerned Kisara. "Is everything alright?"

Seto shook his head, his expression going from blank to sour. "_Peachy_," he growled. He noticed that Honda, Shizuka and Mana were clustered behind Kisara in the doorway. With a huff, walked around his wife and pushed his way through the three on-lookers and into the interior of the spacious setting room.

Ishizu and her two brothers had taken up residence on one of the long couches, while Mokuba and Rebecca – having returned from visiting Leon – where sprawled out on each ends the loveseat. The two teens where engaged in playing footsies with each other. Yami sat on the center cushion of the other long couch, Mahad to his right, and the left had previous occupied by Mana – who by now had finished her eavesdropping along with Honda and Shizuka – and was bounding back over to her self-designated spot. Her partners in crime, weaved their way around Seto where now standing diagonal from he and Kisara, who had settled beside him.

"Oh my, this is _unexpected_." Ishizu said suddenly, saving Kaiba any explanation. Her eyes which had a glossy look to them, cleared up and she looked at Kaiba expectantly.

"What is it, Ishizu?" Marik wanted to know. "What did you see?"

All eyes were now focused on the priestess. Ishizu, used to the attention, merely raised her hand in a stop-motion and shook her head. "Not 'what', Marik, but 'who'. A familiar face, with ties to our family will be arriving here soon." She cast a knowing look at Seto and the phone that was in his hand. "But perhaps Kaiba should be the one to explain the details."

"Well, who is it?" Honda asked.

"A young female dhampir," Ishizu revealed.

Mana bulked in surprise and curiosity. "What?"

"Enough with these games Ishizu; tell us who is coming." Yami's eyes slanted back and forth between his priest and priestess.

"Jounouchi and Mai," Seto said. "The dhampir is with Jounouchi and Mai, who are on there way back here. Apparently, Mai picked up a loose end on her trip."

"It was never just merely a_ trip_, Seto. Mai went to warn the dhampir's brother of our, presences within the city," Ishizu gestured at herself, her brothers, Yami, Mana, and Mahaado. "She was caught in the crosshairs of a skirmish…connected with Siegfried's death." There was a tone of surprise mixed with confusion in Ishizu's voice, when she mentioned the last part. Disbelieving blue eyes starred up at Seto. "You didn't."

"No," Seto answered realizing that Ishizu now knew who exactly was on their way to the manor with Jounouchi and Mai. "Mai did. Through given the circumstances, I thought it was in our best interest to leave no stone unturned."

A gasp came from beside him and Kaiba winced. Kisara, in her shrewdness had managed to put the pieces together. "Jade is on her way here?"

Kisara's slip triggered a chain reaction that might have been hilarious had she mentioned any other name besides the one she did. There was only one dhampir by that name known to have the right to be able to claim ties to the coven. Shizuka and Honda both looked like someone had just walked over their graves. Mokuba and Rebecca, who had been laid out on the cushions, each suddenly jackknifed upright and nearly tipped over the loveseat. Mahad, Marik and Rishid, each a master of their emotions, were eluding calm outwards, but even their eyes had widened a fraction of surprise.

None of these reactions held Seto's attention, however. Instead, his eyes where trained forcibly on where Yami and Mana where. Mana had all up jumped to her feet and was starring at Kisara the way weary traveler in the desert dunes looks at an oasis, while Yami's expression was one of brooding and stormy eyes.

Mana made a noise somewhere between a choke and sob. "Kisara…" Seto was torn between sympathy and apathy when he saw the faint, shining hope in her grey eyes.

"Jade, as in _Matushita, Jade_?" The hope in Mana's eyes was immediately extinguished by Yami's low growl and Kaiba wanted to disappear right then and there as steely, crimson eyes found his own.

"Yes," Seto answered, knowing it would be pointless to try and placate him. "She wants an audience, as she wishes to speak with you."

"N-"

"It would be in your best interest to speak with the girl, _my pharaoh_." Yami's attention turned to his priestess.

Ishizu continued, "Past occurrences aside, her brother was investigating Siegfried's death. We should hear what she has to say. Jounouchi and Mai believe her information may be worth our while."

_Praise Ishizu and her wisdom_, Seto thought. Now, with both he and Ishizu throwing their hats in with Jounouchi and Mai, Yami would find it difficult _not_ to accept Jade's request for an audience. Numbers meant something, after all. "I concur. It's not like the mutt to joke around with an issue like this."

"You _concur_?" Yami's eyes shifted from Ishizu to Seto and then back again. "And pray tell,_ high priest _and_ priestess _why should I hear what this dhampir has to say?"

"Because," a new voice chimed. "This dhampir is trying to protect someone precious to her." Everyone's attention flew to the foyer outside, as Jounouchi, Mai, and a petite female with waist length red hair, pulled in a high ponytail and light freckled skin, now stood in the doorway. Piercing green eyes that had given the dhampir her namesake took in the surroundings and vampires. "Nob Hill. I guess if you invest well over three thousand years, you do well."

"Jade!" Mana cried. Yami growled and all the vampires save Seto, Jounouchi, Mai and Ishizu, crouched in defensive positions, hissing at the newcomer.

"Hey Snips," Jade greeted Mana, before turning her attention to Yami. "Call off your guard dogs. Jiro isn't here and I'm unarmed, see?" To prove her point, she lifted both of her hands above her head and showed her palms to the antsy group. "All my gear has either been confiscated by your goon squad upon arrival," she looked pointedly at Kaiba, "or it was sent to kingdom come when those assholes in black blew our house up and sent my brother to la-la land."

"She's telling the truth," Mai vouched. "The house is toast and Jiro's in some kind of coma at the med center."

"You two helped her?" Shizuka bristled in disbelief at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Yes, Shizuka, _we did_." Jounouchi clarified.

"Why?"

"Spitfire here has reason to believe that the same vampires who came after her and Jiro are the same ones responsible for Siegfried's 'accident'."

"Jiro got too involved," Jade elaborated, folding her arms. "Somebody didn't like him investigating. I get the feeling he knew _something_, however before he could tell me just what that was, he was rudely interrupted…by _your_ untimely arrival." Her eyes sharpened on Yami. "Thanks to _our_ little family feud, I can't get a single one of my sources to talk. The big bad pharaoh shows up, and _they_ all clam up."

"If you think that you can just come in here and expect us to believe –"

Jade whirled on Kisara. "Chill, Sweetness. Siegfried's murder isn't the only reason why I'm here. Nor is the territorial pissing match between his highness and my brother, although the latter is somewhat relevant. That aside, I've come to ask for asylum."

Yami's eyes glowed like fiery embers. "There is no asylum for traitors and killers of their own blood," he snarled.

"It's not for Jiro or me, but it is for someone of our blood, I suppose. A young girl whom Jiro –"

Surprised, Seto cut her off. "He has taken a Fledging?"

"Not exactly," Jounouchi muttered under his breath.

Next to Yami, Mana sucked in a breath and her face drained of color. "He's taken a-a wife?"

This time Jounouchi made a gagging noise, and Mai smacked him upside the head. "No Mana, he hasn't taken a wife," she assured the worried girl. "Nor she his daughter. She's just a human."

There where gasps and looks of surprise all around. Ishizu was the first to recover. "You're asking our asylum for a human?"

Jade nodded. "She's not just any human. She's Kouta Mazaki's daughter."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Kisara placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Because, Mazaki Kouta was my Familiar and my best legal consultant before the massacre claimed him." Kaiba informed her and everyone else.

"You agreed to let the authorities send Jiro to clean up the after math, remember?" Jade jerked a thumb in Yami's direction. "You ignored the decree against my brother because you couldn't spare anymore precious vampire-manpower to the crime scenes, as the primary objective was ensuring your own safety and the integrity of your mainframe." Her face turned smug. "Well, that and the fact that the goons in your employment couldn't spot the really solid evidence if it bit them in the rear, but I digress."

"That may be, but Kisara I personally went over the fatality reports submitted by the corner on site. I specifically remember there being no survivors at the Mazaki residence." Seto turned to his wife. "Do you?"

Kisara shook her head. "I even remember double checking that residence now because Kouta was such a valuable asset a top employee: _Three bodies – one female, one male, and one female child_," she recited. "No survivors."

"The dhampir Sally Po was the coroner then, was she not?" Jade asked.

"How did you –"

Jade smirked. She finally figured out how her brother had managed to fool the books when it came to Anzu. She clicked her tongue in approval.

"What?"

"Let's just say Sally Po is a close personal friend of the family and the closet thing Jiro and I have to a mother figure in this day and age. Still," Jade threw Jounouchi and Mai a look over her shoulder. "This does explain how he managed to cover up the absence of her body in the reports."

"I'll be damned," Mai muttered in awe.

"So," Seto drawled. "The reports where altered." His face turned into a scowl. "That's illegal."

Jade smiled wryly. "I know, but Nii-sama felt obligated to keep the girl out of harm's way. He sought to protect her from the wolves, and now here I am delivering her straight into the den it seems, but I really don't have a choice do I? Not with her seeking answers and the doom squad on our backs, anyway," she lowered her eyes and continued, "So, Jiro took her in and raised her along side me. I was floored by this action. Here I was, a child dhampir struggling with my duality, trying to suppress the beast within in me and my brother goes and brings a human – the ultimate temptation – home with him. What's worse, he tells me to share everything with her and dots on her like she's the greatest thing in the world, and tells me to consider her my sister. I didn't understand how or why Jiro could do such a thing. It was only when he let me see Anzu through his own eyes and memories that I finally understood."

Jade eyed her audience with newfound vigor. She looked to Ishizu. "I will only show you once, priestess what my brother showed me." She let go of her shielded thoughts and memories and allowed Ishizu to see.

"It can't be!" Ishizu exclaimed. She would have collapsed completely had Rishid had managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Mahad and Marik were at her side in an instant. "Isis – Ishizu!"

"No. It's not possible!" She glared at Jade.

"It is possibleand you know it." Jade retorted. She reached into her jacket pocket and removed a small holo disc. "This was taken two years ago, at Otogi's Christmas Party. I know it's unorthodox for our species to celebrate Christmas, but with Anzu's arrival, Jiro decided to cement some new traditions. She is, after all, _family_. Isn't she, Ishizu?"

"What have you done to her, dhampir?" Yami snapped.

Jade smirked. "I have merely proved to her, your majesty, that you're not as crazy as she thinks."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shizuka demanded.

Jade ignored her and looked pointedly at Yami. "Been having any good dreams lately, pharaoh?"

All heads turned toward her. Jade noticed that Yami in particular was giving her the classic hand caught in the cookie jar expression. _Bingo, time to kick this in the right direction._ "Dreams of yesterday perhaps? Dreams of what you believe to be a ghost of the past come back to haunt you? When you watch her from the sky, it feels as if she so real and so close that you just want to reach out and touch her – your beloved wife – and yet for some unfathomable reason, you can't?"

Yami clenched his teeth. "_How_ _do you_ -"

"My human sister, Anzu, has been dreaming of an ancient palace in a land of sand, where strange, beautiful eyes look down upon her with an immense sense of guilt and loss." Jade revealed. "She tells me that in these dreams she is wearing linen gown and is decked out in the most precious of jewels. She also wears a crown with a strange, ornate eye and wings jutting from the sides, upon her brow. Each time she wakes, her head tingles with the slightest fraction of pain and her pulse races in excitement. These symptoms manifested out in the real world tonight, when your jet flew over the city –"

"Enough!" Yami barked. "I do not know how you came to know such things –"

"I told you, Anzu told them to me, after she experienced them first hand."

"She possesses a unique gift?" Marik asked.

Yes. She's a touch telepath. She also has some empathic abilities, but that's not the point," Jade said, tersely. "My point is that the essential part of Teana has been reincarnated as Mazaki Anzu."

"How dare you!" Kisara raged. "How dare you poison us with such lies? This all just some scheme you've concocted –"

Jade flicked a switch on the holo's base and an image sprang froth. The location backdrop was obviously the Black Crown. The whole place had been decorated with garland and tinsel and a Christmas tree could be seen. Around the tree, clustered together like the little odd family they where, sat Jade and Anzu, with Jiro smashed affectionately in between them, one of those 'I really hate this, but I'll tolerate because I love you', looks on his face.

"_Merry Christmas, Aniki! _"the synced voices of Jade and Anzu came from the base's hidden mini-speaker, (Sally had thought it would been fun to have one of those record your voice holo's made for the occasion) "_We love you!_" Jade's voice proclaimed. "_And it was all 'Zoo's idea!_"

"_Hey,_ _I can't take all the credit._" Anzu's tart, and amused voice was heard. "_Sally helped too and is getting a copy of this._"

"_Right, love ya, Sal_ _and thanks for capturing the memories!"_

"I _second that motion. Prayers and love Sally, and _thank you." Anzu's voice was full of emotion on the last part, prompting Jade to remember why the holos where created in the first place. Anzu had wanted to do something special yet simple for her two saviors that Christmas, instead of usual gifts, so Sally had brought her holo-cam to the event and purchased the voice holo base so that the girls could secretly record a message for Jiro, but the surprise had also been for Sally, as Anzu and Jade managed to copy the holo and configure the original message to address Sally along with Jiro. Sally had been in tears, Jade recalled, when she and Anzu had presented her with her own present that year.

"Believe me now?" Jade asked the vampires before her, who were starring in awe, shock and disbelief at the image before them. She noticed Honda comically rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly, as if he were trying to gage what he was seeing was real or not. Kisara and Mana were doing a perfect replica of Jonouchi and Mai's reaction from earlier, while Shizuka had her hand cupped to her mouth and made a small noise of shock. Marik, Jade noted, lost his grip on his sister, as did Mahad, and poor Ishizu was left to stumble back to the ground as her supports from her reaction to her earlier foray into Jade's memories succumbed to their emotions. Rishid was gaping like a fish, while Kaiba was trying hard _not_ to gape. Mokuba and Rebecca stared at the image with big saucer-shaped eyes.

Jade focused her attention on Yami. Just as she expected, he was focused keenly on the image that was Anzu, although his glossy eyes confirmed that his brain had checked into a catatonic state. _I can't exactly blame him. It's not everyday you discover beloved has been reincarnated and has been living beneath your nose for a time_. _Plus, the longer he's MIA upstairs, the longer I get to say I have seven lives left._

"_Whoa_," Mokuba breathed, coming up for a closer inspection of the holo.

Rebecca also inched forward in curiosity. She accessed Anzu's image intently. "Is she real?"

"As real as you or me, squirt." Jade told her. "Minus the vampire bit, mind you."

"Holy Shi –"

Mokuba was cut short as Kaiba slapped a hand over his mouth.

Jade laughed. "That was my exact reaction kid when I found out the truth. Jiro did exactly the same thing to me," she said nodding toward Kaiba, who still had his hand firmly over Mokuba's lips. "Of course, I was a bit louder and Anzu was in the _next _room at the time…"

"How is this possible?" The question came from a bewildered Shizuka, who, was trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Jade arched an eyebrow. "What reincarnation? Well, it's pretty easy, all things considered. As to the _why_, well…your guess is as good as mine. I personally don't have a clue. Then again, I was born in this century, _and_ don't bother asking Anzu either. She knows nothing of situation."

"You mean she doesn't know of her past life?"

"Negative. As far as she concerned, she has always been Mazaki Anzu and no one else."

"She doesn't remember us?" Mana was aghast.

Jade shook her head. "Sorry Snips, but she doesn't even recognize Jiro for who he is. But that is the reincarnation process isn't it? A new personality is developed during each life in the physical world, but the soul remains constant throughout the successive lives."

"Then how can you be sure she is our 'Ana?" Kisara shot back.

"For starters, she can read the ancient hieroglyphics that make up the vampire gifs used by Kaiba. Anzu told me that when she was thirteen years old, her father came home with a gif on his ring finger. She read Kaiba's name as if it written in plain Japanese or English. She also can read and understand Jiro's diary text, something that even I have trouble with after nearly a lifetime of lessons."

"That doesn't prove anything –"

"She can also write it, and I'm not just talking your everyday stuff, but the upper-crust brand." Jade's face turned somber. "There was also an incident awhile back. Well, it was more like a _couple_ of incidents. It doesn't matter though, really."

"You're referring to the writing on the wall." Ishizu stated.

Jade was mildly surprised, but then remembered that she had allowed the priestess to look into her memories. She quickly schooled her features. "Yes, among other things."

"Hold on," Jounouchi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "'The writing on the wall,' what is that?"

Jade clicked her tongue. "Anzu had a sleepwalking episode the night before her twentieth birthday. Long story short, Jiro and I – we had been out – came home to find our living room walls covered in painted on symbols. Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs to be exact. Translated they read 'death is only the beginning' and they were written in a special cipher. The very cipher Teana used to communicate with Jiro back in Egypt. Anzu was passed out on her bed –"

"It wasn't paint," Ishizu interrupted. "It was the girl's – Anzu's – blood. Her injuries weren't significant, but she did use her own blood to write the message, which mirrored Teana's final words to your brother."

Jade nodded. "Yes." She spun to face the other members of her audience. "It was after that incident that Anzu began to dream. She has the sight, so dreams in her eyes always have meaning. The first dreams where nightmarish. She dreamed of sand and blood and eventually, even her own death, or rather her death as Teana. Of course, I didn't know it at the time, but Jiro did." Jade bit her lip. "On the night she saw her death, Anzu woke up screaming. Jiro and I did our best to calm her, but she was in hysterics. We had to call Doctor Po in. Sally gave Anzu an injection to make her relax. Jiro then erased her memory of the terrible nightmare, saying it was for the best. In reality, I don't think my brother had anticipated her ever remembering her past life, at least not so vividly and so soon, anyway. He wasn't ready to loose her to your lot. So he wiped her memory and continued to hide us in the city. His plan would have worked to, had it not been for Anzu, me and his royal-ness. Anzu's too strong. She's got a good handle on her gift nowadays. Jiro underestimated the strength of her soul, and didn't expect to get attacked by thugs and render her unprotected, both physically and mentally so suddenly."

She looked directly at Yami. "And he sure as hell didn't anticipate the untimely arrival of the only other being with a blood tie of equality and perhaps even prominent to his own with our sister. I have betrayed my vow to Jiro and revealed her to you. The question is will you help me, pharaoh?"

"Now wait a minute," Honda interrupted. "You can't just expect us to take this Anzu under our protection. I mean, I know we all have control when it comes to being in close proximity to them, but let's not forget that this girl is _human_."

"Not to mention, the mess of trouble we'd be inviting into our home," Malik added.

"What are you getting at Ishtar? I thought the Order was tolerant of humans?"

"We are, Jade. Look, I don't know the details, but someone is after your family. Offering any of you shelter would simply get us involved in a feud that is not ours."

"It _is your business_, Marik. Or is Siegfried Von Shroder just another wino on the street? Is my sister for that matter?" The statement caused a number of faces, including Marik's and Honda's to fault. "Like or not, Jiro, and I are part of this coven. Then again, perhaps I overestimated you lot."

She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Talk about timing." Jade secretly grinned. The tone was Epica's _Unleashed_ and the one she had assigned specifically to Anzu. Pulling out her phone, she flipped it open, discreetly hitting the speaker button as she did so. "Hello?"

"_Jade_," came Anzu's worried and irritated voice.

"Anzu, I told you not to call."

"_I know, but Otogi's insisting that we leave_."

"Is he now? We'll then you'd better get going then, hadn't you?"

"_Drop the act, spitfire_," Anzu growled. "_Otogi told me what you're up to, Jade_." Her voice dropped an octave. "_Are you alright? Have they hurt you_?"

"Now where in the world would you get an idea like that?"

"_Well, it's just, Otogi said that Jiro wasn't exactly on good terms with the higher-ups and I –_"

"Was worried about me?" Jade finished. She then chuckled. "It's okay, _sis_. I've got this. In fact, I was just about to make the deal when you called."

"_Oh, I hope I didn't hinder you're chances…"_

Jade's green eyes met Yami's, the High vampire having come out of his trance when her cell rang. He was currently listening to their conversation intently and starring at the red RAZR like it would bite him. "Nah, I think where all good here. Oh, by the way, how's your head? Still feeling flustered and whatnot?"

"_It's better_. _Although Jade, where are you exactly_?"

"In a big ole mansion, just north of the Ueno District and Kaiba's domain and in a room full of curious vampires – why do you ask?"

"_It's nothing really. I just_…"

"What 'Zoo? Tell me."

"_It's just Otogi told me where you were going and I – I feel as if I should've gone with you. I still do, truthfully_."

"You're just worried."

"_I am worried_," Anzu stressed. "_But also I feel antsy; almost left behind. I can't really explain it, Jade. All I know is that my gut – my intuition – is telling me that I should be there with you right now." _There was a pause_, _and then Anzu whispered, _"It feels like something is pulling me, Jade. Maybe I'm just overreacting. It has been a long night."_

"Hey I understand completely, 'Zoo, but I really need to go now. Vampire business, remember?"

"_Oh, right! Boy, I picked one hell of time to unload on you, huh_?"

Jade let out a chuckle. "I'd say it was perfect timing. Now how about lending my boyfriend – who I know has been listening in over your shoulder – your phone so I can tell him the details personally?"

Anzu let out a peal of laughter. "_It would be my pleasure. Just don't get all lovey-dovey with each other and use all my minutes up._"

"Ha. Ha." Jade sniped. She heard Anzu pass her cell phone to Otogi and turned the speaker phone off. "Hey handsome," she greeted. Otogi said something then, and she responded, "No, I seemed to have misjudged them. They appear to want nothing to do with the situation or Anzu…"

"Now hold on!" Mana exclaimed. "I don't believe we've decided just yet."

Jade arched a neat eyebrow. "Oh? Perhaps I spoke to soon?"

"Mana," Mahad chided.

"But master –"

"It's true we've not reached a consensus yet, young one. But the decision is not yours to make."

"Master, how can you –"

"Bring her here."

All heads snapped toward the voice. "My pharaoh," Ishizu began. "I do not think –"

"I said, _bring her_ _here_. It was not a question, Ishizu."

Ishizu nodded. "I know that. I only wished to point out that this girl isn't –"

"My decision is _final_." Yami turned to Jade. "You have one hour damphir," he stated, before heading out of the room. "Mahaado, Mana."

Mana rose to her feet and followed him out. Mahad lingered long enough to share a knowing look with Ishizu, before he too followed.

Ishizu shook her head in disdain. "I fear his feelings cloud the issue at hand."

Across the room, Jade gave Otogi the 'go ahead' and flipped her cell shut. "You're probably right," she admitted, shifting her weight. "However, _we_ won't be the ones who tell him that."

"No, we won't." _And despite his apparent cordialness just now, I fear that neither you, nor Jiro are off the hook completely. _

Ishizu knew that images and phone calls often paled in comparison to the real-flesh-and-blood deal.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Kisara turned to her husband, an unreadable look upon her face. "I'm fine, Seto. Why do you ask?"

"What happened with Jade earlier and the things she said. I thought you might need a…"

"What, a shoulder to cry on? Please, you know me better than that, Seto." Her brilliant blue eyes flickered and she sighed. "I wonder what she's like."

"Kisara -"

Kisara shook her head. "I can't believe Ana would choose to reincarnate. Could this Mazaki Anzu really bare her soul?"

A loud and sudden commotion interrupted her. "What in Isis' name?" Kisara mouthed, as Seto about faced. "That came from the kitchen."

Curious, the two made their way to the large restaurant-style kitchen that was normally for show (as vampires did not generally eat the solid foods consumed by humans). Seto was the first in. "Mokuba!" he exclaimed.

Concerned, Kisara stuck her head in the doorway. "What's going on here?" she asked, bewildered by the scene that was unfolding in the normally vacant room.

The normally pristine and spotless kitchen appeared to have thrown up its contents. Bags of flour and sugar sat on the island, while streaks of the white substances had turned the normal granite countertop a pristine white. Hunched over the island, in a pink ruffled apron, her hair in two pigtails and glasses on her nose rim, complete with a determined expression on her face, was Rebecca Hopkins. She was armed with a rolling pin and was currently kneading a big lump of dough.

Behind Rebecca, Mokuba was briskly chopping up fresh mushrooms and tomatoes on a cutting board. A pot of simmering water was perched on the stove and Kisara noticed a box of whole-grain pasta next to it. "Just what are you two doing?" she asked, clearly amused at the site.

"What does it look like where doing, sis?"

"We're making dinner and desert for our guest." Rebecca stated simply as she rolled her dough out. "I'm making my grandma's famous sugar cookies."

"And I'm making spaghetti," Mokuba informed with a grin. "Shizuka gave me the recipe for her secret sauce."

"And just what," Seto deadpanned, "Prompted this?"

"Well, she is human right? She's gotta have something to eat when she's here, and Jade said we should try to make her feel welcome." Mokuba answered.

"So you thought to make her feel welcome by destroying the kitchen?"

"We didn't destroy it," Hands on her hips, Rebecca peered at Kaiba over the rim of her glasses. "And we will clean it up later," she insisted.

"Yeah Seto," Mokuba piped up. "Besides, the drama aside, Anzu is our guest, and hosts don't let their guests go hungry, especially when the guest has been through personal hell. Jade said that Anzu hasn't eaten since this morning and could probably use some carbohydrates."

"Shizuka's helping us. She and Honda just made a quick run to the market, for breadsticks, salad mix, and vinaigrette."

Seto pinched his forehead. The mess the two were creating through their goodwill gesture frustrated him, yet he knew he could do nothing detour them, and the girl, especially would need proper nourishment during her stay with them. "Very well, I'm sure both Jade and Anzu will be pleased with your efforts. Just remember to clean this up," he emphasized.

The sound of the kitchen's backdoor opening halted any further conversation. Shizuka and Honda had returned.

"Oh hello," Shizuka greeted Kaiba and Kisara, placing a bag of fresh produce on the empty countertop space. Honda followed behind her, a bottle of wine in one hand, and a plastic grocery bag in the other. "You feeling better?" she asked Kisara.

"I'll be fine. It's just a lot to take in. It's not everyday you learn that your best friend and sister has been reincarnated as a human." She watched as Honda sat down the grocery and began extracting the contents: fresh parmesan-oregano, fresh green salad mix, vinaigrette, a package of frozen breadsticks, cloves of garlic and some cream cheese. "It looks good, guys. You've clearly outdone yourselves."

"I just hope she likes it," Shizuka drawled. "It's not like she is Italian. The last thing I want to do is make her upset."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Honda assured his wife.

"Of course she will," Jounouchi called out as he appeared in the main kitchen doorway with Jade at his side. "You make a mean meatball sis."

Jade eyed the trio's spread appreciatively. "Anzu will love it, Shizuka. I'm with Sweetness. You guys have outdone yourselves." The group's anxiety level suddenly skyrocketed upon seeing her. "She's not here yet."

"Mai's out front," Jounouchi explained. "She'll call us when they arrive."

Kisara eyed Jade pointedly. "Shouldn't you be out front when she arrives?"

Why are you here? That was the real question. Jade knew it, and wasted no time in making her intentions clear. "I want to make sure your minds and emotions are clear."

Shizuka snorted. "Afraid your little human will read us?"

Jade's green eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate Anzu's abilities. She has already proved her prowess by unwittingly connecting to the strongest mind here."

"You're afraid," Seto stated. "Afraid that we will overwhelm her, that she will remember her previous life."

"I simply don't want her mind overtaxed. Remember, she has no idea of her past life. If you all project strongly and come at her at once, she's likely to be overwhelmed." Jade met each of their eyes. "I have no doubt her memories from her previous life will return. I can't stop that, and really, I don't want too. Nevertheless, don't push it."

"My emotions are well in check, thank you very much."

Honda echoed his wife's sentiments. "Yeah spitfire, give us a little credit will ya?"

"I wasn't necessarily referring to you two." Jade eyed Seto and Kisara.

Kisara narrowed her eyes. "I'm no basket case, Matushita," she answered coolly. "And if you think I would coerce the girl, then you are mistaken."

"Do you speak for everyone here with a blood tie to Teana when you say that, Kisara?"

"She doesn't have to speak for us," Seto answered. "We are all big boys and girls here, Jade."

"I know that Kaiba. I'm just worried about those with blood ties to my deceased sister. I'm concerned they will assume Anzu is bound by the same ties."

"Hasn't your brother been playing that card since day one?" Rebecca chirped.

"What?"

"You're worried about Yami seeing Anzu as Teana, when in fact Jiro's been doing that since the day he met her," Rebecca gave a disapproving snort. "Awfully hypocritical of you, if you ask me."

Jade opened her mouth. "I – it's not the same."

"How do you figure that?"

"Jiro's never actually tried coerce Anzu into being Teana."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "That's a laugh, or did I just imagine your little intimate setup of a family? All the other human children who survived the massacre were placed in foster care, why not her? Had she been another child, Jiro wouldn't have looked twice at her."

"It's still not the same," Jade insisted. "Jiro was just Teana's brother. Not her husband."

"And that automatically makes the pharaoh a threat?"

"Yes!"

"What does it matter, anyway?" This time, it was Mokuba who spoke. "The pharaoh does miss Ana, but I highly doubt he will coerce Anzu into a duplicate Ana. He isn't stupid. He knows what reincarnation means after all."

Jade shook her head. "You're way too optimistic for your own good kid…"

"And you're too pessimistic," he retorted.

A phone chose that moment to beep, effectively ending the argument. Jounouchi reflexively whipped out his cell. "Yeah," he said into the two-way speaker.

"Hope you're ready hon," Mai's voice crackled. "An H2 fully - armed and black in color just pulled in the main gate."

"That's Otogi."

As if Jade's words triggered an alarm, the sound of doors opening and closing resonated throughout the mansion and the pitter-patter of light, excited footsteps could be heard moving closer to entry foyer.

"Is she here?" Mana's voice was excited as she clamored down the main stairwell. "Pharaoh-sama said he could sense her approaching…"

"She's on the manor grounds and in route as we speak," Ishizu's pragmatic answer was heard.

"Where are the others?"

"In the kitchen," was the priestess' reply. "Although, I suspect we will see them very shortly.

"I suppose that's our exit cue," Seto mused dryly.

In solemn agreement the group – sans Mokuba, Rebecca, who were preparing the meal – adjourned to the foyer where Ishizu, Mana and presumably Ishizu's brothers where waiting.

* * *

Anzu fought down a case of the jitters as Otogi eased the Hummer onto what she could easily say was the drive of the second-biggest property she had ever seen. _Get a grip, Anzu. It's just a mansion. You've seen one before_. She recalled the time her father took their family on a trip to the Ueno District and showed them the splendor that was the Kaiba Mansion. And that one was even bigger than this.

Otogi showed the security guard his gif for clearance. "Nervous?" he asked her, once the scan on his left arm was complete.

"A little bit," she admitted. "Food chain jitters, I think," she added, in a weak attempt at humor.

"None of these vampires would attempt to bleed you, 'Zoo. They're like Jiro and Jade, and prefer to survive off freely donated blood. Besides, Jade and I would never allow you to mingle with the hostiles," he assured, putting the car in gear again and proceeding up the drive.

"I know." she answered. "It's just, Otogi…"

"What?"

"There's something about this place. It feels complete to me – if that makes any sense."

"Well, one of the largest and the oldest vampire covens is currently residing within it. They've probably given it a homey touch."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she murmured distractingly.

_Ding._

_Ding. _

There was that annoying and oddly curious bell-sound in her head, again. Within seconds, Anzu felt a slight jolt within her heart. Not again. There was a flash pain in her cranium, causing her to moan out loud.

"You okay, Anzu?"

"I'll be fine. Just a bit hungry, that's all," she replied, somewhat sheepishly.

Otogi continued to watch the asphalt path ahead of them, but narrowed his eyes in understanding. "Well, I'm sure Jade has made sure everything's been taken care of. These are good people Anzu, they wouldn't let you starve." He turned the wheel and eased the hummer around the winding path, before bringing it to a stop parallel to the mansion's front doors. "Home sweet, home," he crooned, shifting the vehicle into 'park' and killing the engine. "Looks like Jade's already waiting," he gave a nod to where he could see his girlfriend coming down the front steps to receive them.

Anzu unfastened her seatbelt and opened her door. "Jade," her smile was bright as she slung her purse around her shoulder.

"'Zoo," Jade acknowledged her, before giving Otogi A Look. "I thought you'd never get here!" she admonished her significant other.

Otogi tossed his keys in the air and caught them. "Hey, I got her here in one piece, that's what matters."

Jade snorted and looped her arm through Anzu's. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

* * *

"Ugh, get a whiff of that. Here comes the human," Shizuka relayed in a sing-song voice.

The group present in the foyer sobered and straightened as Jade and the new arrivals entered. Their attention was quickly drawn to the human female on Jade's arm.

"Mazaki Anzu," Jade related as Otogi came up to stand behind the two of them, "May I present the vampire – err – council."

"It's an honor to meet you all." Anzu found herself bowing for the second time that night to strikingly beautiful vampires. The first had been when she had encountered Jounouchi and Mai in the hospital and just like then, the current vampires seemed intrigued by her presence and oddly enough, they seemed genuinely taken back when she bowed to them in greeting. Anzu brushed it off as nerves. She was a human after all and consequently, their prime food source.

She felt Jade's arm tighten around her own, the same time she felt Otogi's re-assuring presence behind her. 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent', she recited to herself. If she could handle Jiro, Duo, Otogi, Jade, Sally and Hilde, then she could handle this coven. Straightening, she released Jade's arm and favored each of them with curious and accessing eyes. The next move was theirs.

* * *

She was in her twenties, Seto deduced. She was taller than Shizuka or Mana, but stood a few inches below Mai and level with Kisara and Ishizu. Her body was lean but was toned with muscle. Her chocolate brown-hair brushed her shoulders and she wore it in a basic style with bangs dusting her large eyes. Blue eyes – like his in color – studied the group with curiosity and hint of scrutiny. Not that he could blame her. The blatant shock that rolled off the coven when she had bowed to them was like a seven-forty-seven. It wasn't as if they intentionally had planned to react so strongly. They had all been prepared and cautioned, but seeing her bow to them – it was as if Teana was bowing to them (and in a way she was, since this girl was her reincarnation). In their collective minds, they were the ones who bowed in reverence to her when it was called for – and not the other way around. Seto could recall a few precious times when Teana had bowed to him, but those where all before his cousin had shown interest in her. _I wonder if she is on edge around us._

_It's because you're all on edge around her_. His cousin snapped.

Seto chuckled inwardly. Y_ou are paying attention._

_Given the circumstances, it's hard not to. _

_More headaches and bells, I presume. _

He could picture Atem shaking his head. _No, it's worse. I can feel her, Seto. All the way up here, I can still feel her. Her presence seeps through the walls like a fine wine through brown earth. It's like someone has lit a spark within me. No one has made me feel this way in three millennia._

Seto frowned, realizing just who he was referring to. Kisara then elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he heard the distinct clearing of a throat. Snapping to attention, he found Jade and Anzu starring at him expectantly.

"Perhaps some more informal introductions are in order?" the spitfire prompted, shooting him a suspicious glance, before returning her attention to Anzu. "You already know Jounouchi and Mai."

"Glad to meet you officially, pretty lady." Jounouchi gave Anzu a debonair smile and a wink that reminded her of Duo.

"Nice to see you again, hon, and don't worry," Mai her eyes at Jounouchi. "He's all bark and no bite."

Anzu smothered a giggle at the couple's interaction. So like Duo and Hilde.

A petite girl with dark brown hair came forward. Her grey eyes danced happily as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Mana."

"Hello, Mana. It's nice to meet you."

The girl's face split into a mega-watt grin. "Believe me, miss. The pleasure is mine."

The tall man with the crew cut was next. His deep hazel eyes seemed to study her. "I'm Hiroto Honda," he said.

The beautiful young woman next to him stepped forward. She was petite and shapely, slightly shorter than Anzu with long auburn hair and hazel eyes framed by long lashes. "I'm Jounouchi Shizuka."

Anzu nodded, taking note of the girl's shared surname with Jounouchi Katsuya. She never would have guessed the two to be siblings. Like Jiro and Jade, there were no physical resemblances to clue that they where biologically related.

The female with the near translucent skin followed the younger Jounouchi's example. "I am called Kisara." She was as tall as Anzu, but built shapely like Shizuka with pale blonde hair and brilliant, almost crystal-like blue eyes.

Her companion was a tall man in his twenties. He had piercing blue eyes that peered out from under thick brown hair and was wearing an expensive suit and a long black duster that looked like it would swirl dramatically behind him if he were to turn. "I know who you are Kaiba Seto," she said, beating him to the punch. "My father used to work for you."

His lips twitched in a contemplative smile. "I hope that is a good thing, Miss Mazaki."

"It is," she assured him. "Father always spoke so highly of you and your associates." Her eyes took in the rest of the coven for good measure.

A loud clatter ensued from somewhere beyond the assembled group. "Come on, Mokuba – move it!" Rebecca's tart voice exclaimed. Moments later, she and a semi-frazzled Mokuba zipped into the room. In the lead, Rebecca – apron and all – made a beeline for Anzu. She pushed past Seto and stopped just short of the newcomer's personal space. "Hi!"

"Sorry, she's a little excited, if you can't tell." Mokuba rolled his eyes in Rebecca's direction, while giving Anzu a smile.

"Mokuba," Rebecca whined childishly, slapping him on the arm. "Idiot, I wasn't finished."

"Sorry Becky," he replied in an impish tone, making clear that he wasn't the least bit sorry for ruffling her feathers.

Rebecca scoffed, and gave Anzu an apologetic look. "The rude one is my boyfriend, Kaiba Mokuba. I'm Rebecca Hopkins. Sorry about that, it just been awhile since we've had someone new in the house and well…"

"We're a bit psyched." Mokuba finished. He moved in front of Rebecca to get a better look at Anzu. "Oh hey, you're not pretty – you're gorgeous!"

"You're a funny boy," Anzu replied. "How old are you?"

He gave her a Look. "I'm twenty-one." Then he grinned, showing his Crest commercial smile. "But that's in vampire years. Physically and by human standards, I suppose I'm sixteen or so."

Anzu took note of his sharpened canines. "So I see. I didn't mean to offend you, I only…"

Mokuba cut her off. "It's alright. My theory is that you're as young as you feel. As my big brother is constantly reminding me – 'I don't act my age'". He glanced back at Seto, and Anzu committed family tie to memory.

"Are you hungry, Miss Mazaki?" The ever practical Ishizu took hold of the crook of Anzu's arm kindly. "Mokuba and Rebecca have prepared a fine meal in honor of your visit."

"I err, yes. I am actually a little hungry," Anzu admitted, stunned by the woman's gesture. "Miss uh…"

"Forgive me," she apologized. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ishizu Ishtar, and these," she gestured to the two males behind her, "Are my brothers – Marik and Rishid."

"You'll have to excuse my sister," Marik mused, dryly. "I am afraid she suffers from the Sight."

Anzu's eyes widened a fraction as she turned from Marik and took in Ishizu again. "You're a Seer."

The priestess gave a nod, her black hair moving as she did so. "And you're one of the Gifted, Miss Mazaki. Therefore, I propose a truce," she suggested. "Don't try and read me and my fellow vampires and we will show you the same courtesy."

"Fair enough, but I ensure you that you have anything to worry about, Miss Ishtar. I'm more empathic than telepathic anyway and living with two members of your species has taught me a valuable respect for privacy," Anzu threw an amused glance over her shoulder at Jade. "No offense."

Jade bit back a snicker. "None taken, just promise me you'll give Jiro that same spiel too, 'Zoo, when he wakes up."

Anzu smiled, but her expression quickly faltered under a deep, shaky breath.

"You okay, 'Zoo? You got a little flushed looking there all of sudden." Jade was at her vacant side in an instant.

"I'm fine," she placed a hand over her heart, "Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Perhaps, we should go into the dining room," Ishizu suggested. She shared a look with Jade and Otogi. "You must be famished." Her fingers tightened around Anzu's arm. _Enough, the poor girl's on edge as it is. Must you torture both of your souls? I know you can feel her._

_Yes, and it would seem that the feeling is mutual…_

Ishizu resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _I should have Mahad drag you down here_.

_That's really not necessary, Ishizu_.

_Then come downstairs. The girl is human, my pharaoh. Not the plague._

_I'm disappointed. Your skills are diminishing, priestess._

_What are you on about_? As if to answer her internal question, Ishizu felt Anzu's body tense like livewire. Glancing at the girl, Ishizu found that Anzu's attention was no longer focused on the tile beneath their feet, rather at the grand staircase, or more specifically the two individuals poised at the top.

"You're five minutes late, dhampir." He starred pointedly at Jade, before descending the stairs. Mahad waited until he was two steps ahead before following behind him.

* * *

Jade felt Anzu's body tense seconds before the comment left his mouth. Nevertheless, she took Yami's words in stride. "Traffic was a bitch," she glanced at her boyfriend for conformation, "Right handsome?"

"That and I thought 'Zoo would benefit from the scenic route. It's her first time visiting the Ueno District in eight years." His hands settled on Anzu's shoulders, in a comforting gesture as he indirectly mentioned her former childhood home.

"Anzu," Jade's fingers curled tighter around her sister's arm. She noted that Ishizu had released her hold on Anzu and had opted join Mahad. The two of them now stood behind Yami, like perfect guardians. "This is -"

"Mutou Yami," her reincarnated sister finished, suddenly.

_Score one for our little human_. Otogi's face was straight, but Jade could since the mirth hidden behind his otherwise stoic features. _Anzu: two – vampire elite: zip_.

Jade felt inclined to agree as she felt the subtle onslaught of shock emitting from the Coven. Anzu had just managed to deal another surprise to the already blindsided group, by calling the estranged Vampire King by his moniker. Almost immediately, she moved to reprimand Anzu, thinking the girl had managed to catch a glimpse into Yami's thoughts.

_Don't jump to conclusions. Process of elimination, remember? _Otogi interrupted_. She's already met two of the big three on this little jaunt, prior to his entrance. Besides, the guy practically exudes 'royalty'._

_But still – _

_Teana would have called him 'pharaoh' or by his real name. She doesn't need this right now Jade._

* * *

Anzu suddenly found herself under a microscope. The gaze of the newcomer – Mutou Yami – made her feel exposed. The moment her eyes met his, it was if the gods had taken a hammer and split her wide open, baring her soul for all to see. A sense of déjà vu washed over her, and for a split second, Anzu thought she was in the back of the ambulance with Jiro's trusting face smiling at her and him asking how she came by her surprising blue eyes. A sense of familiarity washed over her, and an internal voice whispered that she could trust Mutou Yami. As with Jiro, something about this vampire called to her – but it was different kind of call. When she met Jiro, the feeling had been unconditional; almost natural. Mutou Yami, on the other hand, was stirring something completely different within her, if the butterflies in her stomach were any indication.

"You know who I am?" his voice betrayed surprise and a touch of…hope?

Anzu took a deep breath, her throat suddenly very dry. "Only by word of mouth, sir, my broth—guardian," she corrected. Why on earth had she almost called Jiro her brother in front of the coven, she had no idea. Sure it was a charade the three of them played every now and then, but it wasn't something tossed around lightly. "Has told me of you and the others," she glanced back at Jounouchi and Seto for a moment, "Plus, it is common knowledge. You three are considered the saviors of the vampire order."

"I see." The strange light of hope in his eyes diminished, as quickly as it had come, replaced by something akin to acceptance. He then smiled. "Your sister is quite lovely Jade," he murmured, never taking his eyes off Anzu.

Anzu cheeks flushed pink, while Jade merely raised an eyebrow.

A soft, audible ding broke through the semi-tension. "Breadsticks are done," Rebecca exclaimed happily before dashing back into the kitchen.

"We're making Italian for you, Anzu." Mokuba told her as the smell of garlic and oregano began to filter into the foyer from the kitchen. Anzu felt her stomach give a little growl at the savory aromas.

"Yes, you should eat, 'Zoo," Jade admonished. "Especially since my boyfriend forgot to offer you anything." She gave Otogi a playful jab in the ribs.

"For your information, Jun was in the middle of prepping a pot of miso soup for the two of them to dine on at my place when this whole fiasco occurred."

Jade gave Anzu a sympathetic wince. "Thank God Mokuba and Becky had foresight to prepare a meal then. I'd hate for you to be stuck eating whatever concoction that boy came up with."

"His cooking's not that bad." Otogi defended.

Jade snorted. "Anyways, my human side is feeling a bit ravenous at the moment, so I could definitely use some solid food. I'm sure Anzu would agree with me, ne?"

"Un," Anzu murmured, still somewhat floored by Yami's presence. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since their introduction to one another. She found it unnerving, yet oddly comforting at the same time.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Okay – sorry the cliff hanger (again), but this post was already fifteen pages long, so I decided to stop it here. I am in the process of writing the next part, but it may be a bit. I want to take my time and not rush it, but I promise I will keep plugging away on this story, so don't despair. As always, all feedback (not flames) is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
